


В начале лета небо было золотым

by Drugs_Suck



Category: A Day to Remember (Band), Boston Manor (Band), Knocked Loose (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Concerts, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Musicians, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drugs_Suck/pseuds/Drugs_Suck
Summary: Летний тур, жара, романы, которые зарождались и умирали между выступлениями.
Relationships: Henry Cox/Bryan Garris, Jordan Pugh/Neil Westfall
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swntr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swntr/gifts).



> Многие детали я выдумала сама, не ручаюсь, что так бывает в турах.  
> ADTR почти не принимают участия в сюжете.

Почти наступили сумерки, когда Генри крайне утомился и заскучал, поэтому он пнул Эша, с которым они остались одни в своем халупном фургоне, где едва хватало места на всех участников группы. Генри и Эш вышли на стоянку неподалеку от пары магазинов и бара. Эш мгновенно достал сигареты и закурил, поглядывая в сторону двух больших автобусов.

— Столько лет выступаем, а никак не купим какой-нибудь нормальный автобус для тура, — хрипло проворчал он, затем снова закуривая и внимательно вглядываясь в лицо спутника. — И не заебало это тебя?

— Никак от нас смыться хочешь? — на лице Генри появилась ироничная, но удивительно приятная ухмылка. — Скажи спасибо, что хоть это есть. Помнишь, как мы были в 2017 с Knocked Loose на Варпеде? Так они там ездили в таких же условиях. И не кури на меня!

— Ну, вот, а теперь у них отличный автобус, а у нас херня, — Эш недовольно вздохнул, поправив свою любимую чёрную футболку с альбомом I Love You от The Neighbourhood*. — А ведь мы вместе подписаны на Pure Noise Records.  
— Решим этот вопрос потом, а пока придется потерпеть, — отмахнулся Генри. — К тому же, выпустим в следующем году альбом, может, с продажами всё круто будет, и купим.  
— Не может, а должно быть, — отрезал Эш. — У этих вон тоже скоро альбом выходит, синглы крутые, кстати. И чёрт с этими ADTR, потому что они ветераны. Но KL…  
— Завидуешь? — ухмыльнулся Генри снова, дотронувшись до своей недавно выбритой головы ладонью, а затем поправив очки в прозрачной оправе.  
— Да нет, — равнодушно ответил Эш, оглядывая его и продолжая курить. — Не будь на тебе очков, ты бы был похож на скина.

— На то и расчет, — подмигнул Генри. — Жарковато сегодня. Куда ушли Каниффы и Джордан?  
— А хрен их знает, может в бар.  
— У тебя настроения нет сегодня туда идти, что ли?  
— Может, позже. Меня бесит пара техников ADTR, не очень хочется опять на них смотреть.  
— Эш, ты как дед, — вздохнул Генри.  
— Это я-то дед? — возмущенно спросил Эш, заканчивая первую сигарету. — А ты на него посмотри.

Он коротко и почти незаметно кивнул в сторону автобуса KL, откуда только что вышел человек. Генри напрягся, чтобы его разглядеть.  
— Слепой ты что ли, — хихикнул Эш. — Это Брайан, их вокалист.  
— А… А в чем дело? — Генри прищурился ещё сильнее. Кажется, Брайан разговаривал по телефону. Генри даже пожалел, что не видел ничего, потому аккуратно подошел на несколько шагов ближе.

— Не пялься ты на него так, мать твою, — немного раздраженно предупредил его Эш. — Понятия не имею почему, но он какой-то странный. Вечно ебало недовольное, не здоровается особо. Человек-кирпич. Все остальные в целом нормальные ребята, приходят потусить, хотя этот их Айзек тоже не пьет. Приятный малый. А этот хоть и вежливый, но его лицо-кирпич мало кого привлекает.

Генри очень тихо прыснул со смеху, но тут же попытался сделать серьёзное лицо и сказал:  
— Эш! Так говорить нельзя. Не всем легко общаться с новыми людьми и в принципе выражать свои эмоции. Зато выступает он круто.  
— Круто или нет, но человек не особо к себе располагает, — пожал плечами Вилсон, бросая окурок в мусорку. — Мы тут почти все из одного теста, ну кроме этих тупых техников…

— Ох, я бы так не сказал, — улыбнулся Генри. — Я в принципе ко всем отношусь нормально, но тоже не всегда готов со всеми подряд тусить.  
— Ну, ты вообще наш божий одуванчик и пупсик, тебя все любят. Так что, успокойся.  
— Далеко не все, — закатил глаза Генри. — Мне тоже иногда кажется, что этот Брайан смотрит на меня с каким-то… Презрением?  
— Ух ты, — усмехнулся Эш. — Я думал, ему просто на всех плевать, но надо ж. Ладно, стоим мы тут как базарные бабки, сплетничаем. Пойдём. Пройдёмся, что ли.

Они направились к горящим огням бара, проходя мимо автобуса KL. Брайан, закончив разговор по телефону, вернулся туда и довольно резко закрыл за собой дверь. Заметив это, Генри в удивлении приподнял бровь, но решил промолчать.  
— Не хочешь выпить? — спросил Эш.  
— Не знаю даже, — пожал плечами Генри. — Знаешь чего, я чёрт возьми, хочу? Принять душ. Вот это меня сильнее всего раздражает в туре.  
— Ну, прости, но теперь ты понимаешь, из-за чего я особенно ною, — горько ответил Эш. — У них-то есть в автобусе всё, а мы говна поели. Зато приедем в мотель только завтра днём, так что терпи.  
— Боже, — вздохнул Генри. — Так ещё и лето. Спасибо хоть не сто тысяч градусов по Цельсию. Я поэтому волосы и сбрил к чёрту.

— Ну, слушай, — на лице Эша появилась внезапная коварная улыбочка. — Если ты так защищаешь своего Брайана, пойди и попроси у них помыться. Там, наверное, тоже никого нет, кроме него. Скажи, что очень надо. И сразу поймёшь, что он за человек, я гарантирую.  
Генри, казалось, был крайне смущен таким раскладом. Он уставился на асфальт, освещенный ближайшим фонарем, раздумывая, пока окружающий мир погружался в темноту. Эш с интересом ждал его ответа.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Генри, — я даже попытаюсь. Это должно быть интересно. А ты иди к остальным.

Он развернулся и решительно направился к автобусу другой группы, ощущая себя идиотом, но всё же решив придерживаться принципа «слабоумие и отвага». За последние недели тура он осознал, что после того, как Джо его бросила, ему наконец-то стало лучше, потому он обещал себе, что будет стараться вести себя увереннее. По крайней мере, он пытался. А в товарищеской просьбе принять душ у человека, который располагал лучшими ресурсами, чем его группа, не было ничего плохого. Особенно, если попросить максимально вежливо. И всё-таки Генри снова подумал о том, что он идиот, когда подошел к довольно большому автобусу KL и постучал в дверь. Ответа не последовало. Генри занервничал ещё сильнее. Он постучал по металлической двери громче. Ему стало ещё более жарко, чем раньше. Наконец-то дверь открылась. Генри предстал ясному взору ярких и проницательных, но холодных, глаз Брайана, потому слегка замялся, на пару секунд забыв, что ему вообще было нужно.

— Привет, в чем дело? — абсолютно безразлично спросил Брайан. Генри был рад, что хотя бы не услышал презрения в его голосе.  
— Я хотел попросить о кое-чем, — сказал Генри, боясь смотреть ему в глаза и затем нервно сглотнул.  
— Да, проси, — нахмурился Брайан. Генри хотелось просто провалиться под землю.  
— Я бы не стал, но терпеть уже не могу, — попытался оправдаться он. — Мы только завтра в город приедем. Можно у вас ну… сходить в душ?

Брайан, подняв бровь, оглянул его достаточно оценивающим взглядом, отчего Генри смущенно поежился. Он почувствовал, как капли пота неприятно стекают по спине, видимо, не только от жары, но и от волнения. И к чему этот взгляд? Генри исподлобья посмотрел на Брайана, как побитая собака и заметил, что на его лице появилась едва заметная улыбка. Генри слегка приободрился, подумав, что тот его хотя бы не ненавидит.

— Да, конечно, всё нормально, — неожиданно мирно сказал Брайан. — Я понимаю.  
— Ой, спасибо тебе, спасибо огромное, — воскликнул Генри. — Сейчас, подожди... Я сейчас.  
Генри быстрым шагом ушёл к своему автобусу, хотя ему хотелось бежать и взял там свежую одежду и полотенце. Он невольно задумался о том, что ему не стоило выражать свои эмоции перед Брайаном так открыто, будто он готов был ему отдаться за возможность принять душ. Такая глупость. Генри вернулся к автобусу, где хотел принять душ. Дверь осталась открытой. Он вошёл. 

— Я вернулся, — громко сказал он, надеясь, что Брайан его услышит.  
— Проходи, — услышал он усталый голос. — Прямо идти, мимо кухни и налево.

Генри неожиданно для себя пожалел о том, что Брайан к нему не вышел, но тут же мысленно ударил себя за эту мысль по лицу. Он зашёл в душ, который был на удивление чистым, как и всё вокруг. Обмываясь, Генри задумался о том, что в Брайане было что-то на удивление интересное и привлекательное, но эта мысль казалась ему непривычной и даже смущающей. Генри направил себе в лицо струю воды, будто стараясь отделаться от своих тупых размышлений. Он всё равно задумался о том, слышал ли Брайан песни Boston Manor не со сцены и не случайно. Хотя каждый раз когда они выступали, Генри его нигде не видел. Возможно, они ему просто не нравились. Генри разочарованно вздохнул и закончил мыться.

Он вышел из душа и огляделся, как наконец заметил Брайана на кухне. Генри ощутил себя полным дураком снова, пытаясь придумать, как ему заговорить с Геррисом. А главное, зачем? Он коротко улыбнулся, когда заметил, что Брайан обратил на него внимание и направился в сторону выхода.

— Спасибо огромное, — произнёс Генри, стараясь выглядеть максимально дружелюбным. Брайан в ответ холодно кивнул. Генри пошёл к выходу из автобуса, мысленно проклиная всё на свете за своё смущение в тот момент. Он вежливо попрощался с вокалистом и ушёл из автобуса KL. Главное, что он хотя бы помылся. По дороге оттуда обратно в их фургон он встретил Джордана, своего барабанщика, и даже слишком сильно был рад его видеть. Джордан был самым чутким в группе и относился к Генри очень нежно и заботливо, а ещё был готов прийти на помощь своему другу всегда. Джордан, казалось, тоже очень был рад видеть Генри, как будто они действительно давно не виделись.

— Генри! — воскликнул он. Тот понял, что барабанщик уже слегка пьян. Его милые кудряшки пусть и не были свежевымытыми, но забавно подпрыгивали при движениях головой. Джордан ладонью внезапно потер лысину Генри, как если бы у него были волосы.

— Родной, да ты пьян, — улыбаясь, сказал Генри.  
— А ещё мне хорошо, — признался Джордан, обнимая Генри за плечи и идя с ним вперед к их фургону. — А ты чего это со шмотками тут ходишь? — удивленно спросил он, заметив одежду в руках у Генри. Тот покраснел, радуясь, что в полутьме его щек не было видно.

— Да так, — замялся он, пока Джордан уже потерял к этому интерес. Они дошли до фургона и залезли внутрь. Генри скинул свои вещи в сумку под сидением. Джордан сел рядом и включил тусклую лампочку на панели у окна.

— Эш там с Майком и Дэном? — настороженно спросил Генри. Джордан кивнул. — Надеюсь, он не бухает. Или я его убью. Он с этими вот как с цепи срывается. Нам еще ехать ночью надо. Сейчас его очередь вести.  
Барабанщик промолчал, отчего-то таинственно глядя вдаль.

— Что такое, Джордан? — с удивлением спросил Генри, глядя на его озадаченный вид.  
— Я просто никому больше не могу этого рассказать, — Джордан огляделся вокруг, будто боясь, что их кто-то услышит.  
— Что случилось-то? — уже с тревогой спросил Генри. — Не заставляй из тебя всё вытягивать.  
— Да, случилось, — признался он. — Со мной кое-что случилось. Мы недавно… Ну… Когда я пропадал ночью…– он сглотнул. — Между нами с Нилом из ADTR кое-что случилось.

— Даже боюсь спрашивать что, — добавил Генри, с интересом глядя на него.  
— Мы были немного пьяны, он сказал, что у меня очень красивые кудряшки, — кажется, Джордан покраснел.  
— Боже мой, Джордан! — воскликнул Генри, его глаза расширились от удивления. — Я всегда думал, что ты би, но Вестфолл…  
— Он очень смешной и красивый, — прошептал Джордан.  
— Только не говори, что ты влюблен, — усмехнулся Генри. — Или…  
Джордан промолчал, нервно сплетая пальцы между собой.

— Я не уверен, — честно сказал он. — Но нравится он мне точно.  
— Надеюсь, у него нет девушки? — с любопытством и настороженностью спросил Генри. Джордан покачал головой. — И слава Богу. А он-то как?  
— Не знаю, — печально ответил Джордан. — Не могу понять. При всех он старается относиться ко мне, как к остальным. Он, конечно, прав, но… я не могу понять.

— Значит, надо серьёзно поговорить с ним, — Генри ласково положил ему руку на плечо. — Я уверен, у тебя получится.  
Джордан грустно улыбнулся.  
— Бля, если Эш придёт пьяным, я откручу ему яйца!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Первый студийник 2013 г., содержит всем знакомую Sweater Weather.


	2. Chapter 2

Столько мата, сколько в то утро, остальные участники группы, а может и участники других групп, не слышали от Генри никогда.  
— Генри, бля, ну успокойся! — пытался его успокоить Майк.  
— Уберите этого…этого…отсюда нахуй, — воскликнул Генри, готовый убить Эша. — Я из-за тебя, блять, два дня нормально не спал, сука! А вы двое…как обычно! Глаза у вас у всех в жопе.

— Да ну, чего ты, ну, — пробормотал Джордан, пока Эш поспешно улепетывал к маленькому продуктовому магазину. — Скоро пойдём в номер, поспишь немного, ну ты чего, котик? — он ласково потрепал Генри по плечу, но тот напрягся, глядя на проходящего мимо Брайана, который с легким удивлением посмотрел на этот концерт.

— Аккуратнее, а то подумают, что мы с тобой встречаемся, — буркнул Генри, поправляя кепку «Найк» на голове, раздражаясь из-за нехватки сна и яркого солнца. — Сука! Сегодня концерт на приличной площадке, куда, наверное, половина штата съедется, а я себя ощущаю говном. Ладно, хер с вами всеми.

Он ушёл в довольно опрятную кофейню около мотеля и решил выпить чаю с хоть чем-то сладким, чтобы не придушить Эша и остальных. В целом, ездить в туре и сохранить нормальный режим сна — нереально. Особенно, когда вы экономите на водителях и водите своё корыто сами. Генри ощущал усталое желание убивать, но решил прекратить несвойственную для себя истерику. В конце концов, можно было действительно немного поспать, хотя он бы лучше бы немного погулял по окрестностям до выступления, но приходится чем-то жертвовать. Он уселся за столик один, размышляя о том, что на самом деле больше всего его раздражало то, что Эш снова проебался и не отнесся к его просьбам с уважением. Рядом с Каниффами его конкретно уносило, и остановить этот ураган дикого угара было невозможно.

Генри краем глаза заметил сидящего неподалеку Брайана со своим гитаристом Айзеком. Генри всегда ему симпатизировал, поскольку Айзек вёл себя исключительно приветливо и открыто, в отличие от всегда холодного Брайана. К удивлению Генри, Айзек заметил его и помахал ему рукой. Он боялся присоединяться к ним, поэтому просто помахал рукой в ответ. К его радости, Айзек встал с места, сказав что-то Брайану, который пожал плечами и сразу залез в телефон. С широкой радостной улыбкой Айзек подошёл к столику Генри и сел напротив.

— Здарова, Генри! — радостно сказал он. — Слышал твои вопли на парковке. Что случилось?  
— Да вот, — Генри смущенно улыбнулся. — Наш гитарист, Эш, вчера конкретно проебался. Он обещал мне, что ночью поведёт нашу херню на колёсах, но набухался вчера вечером, поэтому пришлось мне. А я и так прошлую ночь особо не спал. Сейчас кого-нибудь убью точно.

— Хэй, только не меня, — ухмыльнулся Айзек. — Ну, иди, поспи перед выступлением хоть немного. Надеюсь, эти все опять не набухаются, — он улыбнулся. — Мы вот с Бри не пьём. Остальные да.

— Иногда хочу в группу к стрейт эджерам, — тяжело вздохнул Генри. — Я сам пью, но не так, как они иногда. Заебали. Надо было самому туда прийти и утащить их, пока не набухались до поросячьего визга.

— Боже, я тебя так понимаю, — сказал Айзек, добродушно оглядывая его. — Но у нас такое случалось редко, к счастью. Ну и Брайан им ввалит, если что-то такое произойдет, а они все его боятся.  
— О, это понятно, — улыбнулся Генри. — Хочешь секрет?  
— Конечно, хочу, — Айзек подвинулся ближе.  
— В моей группе его все тоже боятся, — с деланно хитрым лицом прошептал Генри. — Настолько, что думаю грозить им в следующим раз тем, что он придёт и даст им всем пиздюлей.

Айзек громко рассмеялся да так, что Брайан вздрогнул и с любопытством посмотрел на них, но тут же снова сделал вид, что ему всё равно.  
— Он на самом деле очень хороший, приятный и преданный человек, — без прикрас сказал Айзек, всё ещё улыбаясь. — Но с ним нелегко подружиться большинству людей. Когда мы познакомились, он ещё месяц смотрел на меня, как говно, уверяю тебя. Потом сказал, что думал, что наше знакомство — плохая идея, ну и я был слишком мощным любителем метала для него. Вот такой он у нас.

— Интересно, — задумчиво сказал Генри. — Мне казалось, что он тоже смотрит на меня, как на говно.  
— А может быть это начало чего-то хорошего, — подмигнул ему Айзек. И не успел Генри ничего ответить, как Айзек распрощался с ним и смылся в неизвестном направлении. Генри заказал себе целый, пусть и небольшой чайник, а ещё какой-то довольно сытный салат (удивившись, что он был в кофейне) и пару небольших пирожных. Он поздоровался с прошедшим мимо Нилом, вспоминая, о чем ему вчера поведал Джордан и усмехнулся. Нил действительно был ничего. Генри поперхнулся чаем, подумав об этом. У него, конечно, и раньше были подобные мысли о мужчинах, но… Он принялся агрессивно поедать салат, стараясь забыть об этом. Получалось плохо. Отчего-то встрепенувшись, Генри осмотрелся и заметил на себе довольно внезапный взгляд Брайана, который тут же сделал вид, что смотрел в совершенно другую сторону. Удобно. Генри с усмешкой уставился в свой салат. Доев его, Кокс достал телефон и непонятно зачем начал листать инстаграм Брайана в ожидании пирожных, как обратил внимание на только пришедшее уведомление в инстаграме — новая подписка. Да, от Брайана. Генри удивленно посмотрел на него через несколько столов, пока Брайан всё ещё отсутствующе пялился куда-то в сторону. Генри подписался в ответ. Он с интересом принялся разглядывать фотографии Брайана и ощутил легкое разочарование, заметив посты с девушкой. Немного подумав, Генри даже полайкал несколько фотографий, надеясь, что Брайан не придаст этому никакого значения. В конце концов, это всего лишь лайки и всего лишь подписка.

Или он уже начал западать?  
Генри решил сослаться на свой не особо отдыхавший за эти пару дней мозг и не брать себе такой ерунды в голову. Однако отчего-то отметил красивые голубые глаза Брайана снова. В целом, в его внешности не было чего-то особенного, но что-то приятное цепляло Генри. Испугавшись этого, он закрыл инстаграм и уставился в тарелку, когда наконец-то принесли пирожные. Генри, радостно и широко улыбнувшись, взялся за вилку и принялся их с удовольствием есть, как снова ощутил на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд. Он аккуратно поднял глаза и заметил, как Брайан действительно смотрел в его сторону. Генри смутился, спрашивая себя, не показалось ли ему. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Брайана в ответ, и они наконец-то встретились взглядами. Брайан покачал головой и уставился в телефон. Генри стало очень интересно, сколько ещё они будут смотреть друг на друга без каких-либо иных попыток коммуницировать. Но он сильно устал и просто хотел лечь спать, потом быстро доел пирожные, заплатил за всё картой и ушёл.

***

Он очнулся уже в своём с Джорданом номере спустя несколько часов сна, который ощущался как забытье. Вроде сработало — он ощущал себя лучше, и до выступления ещё было время. Он надел очки и достал телефон, пока не особо желая вставать с кровати, на которой почти не помещался. Он сверился с расписанием тура и с удовлетворением заметил, что осталась ещё только пара городов, не считая сегодняшнего выступления. Наконец-то он вернется домой и… Что будет делать? Генри нахмурился. Внезапно радость испарилась. Он встал с кровати и умыл лицо в не особо чистой раковине у сцены. Прямо как в больничной палате.

После расставания с Джо дома было одиноко. Генри думал о том, чтобы завести собаку, хотя с жизнью в турах это было неудобно. Джо как раз и сказала, что его постоянные туры её не устраивают и сразу ушла к какому-то психологу, живущему в центре Манчестера. Генри ощутил себя униженным, вспоминая об этом. Часто ему казалось, что с ним просто что-то не так. С этими мыслями Генри вышел из комнаты, проверив свою одежду на факт того, насколько прилично для выступления она выглядела и вышел в довольно маленький холл мотеля. Он почти тут же заметил стоящего в углу с телефоном Брайана и с удивлением увидел, как тот вытер глаза. Неужто от слёз? Стараясь делать вид, что всё нормально, Генри прошёл мимо, всё же приглядываясь к Брайану. Да, это определенно были слёзы.

— О, привет, — неожиданно сказал Брайан, поднимая на него глаза и тут же их опуская. Так Генри убедился в том, что он плакал.  
— Здравствуй, — Генри замешкался и не знал, идти ему дальше или спросить у Брайана, что случилось. Он одернул себя и решился. — Что-то не так?  
— Нет-нет, всё в порядке, — отделался Брайан, разворачиваясь и уходя прочь. Генри понял, что видел слишком много. Он поправил свою одежду снова перед зеркалом и отправился искать своих товарищей по группе.

***

Boston Manor всем составом прибыли в довольно большой клуб за несколько часов до выступления. К тому же, первыми должны были выступать они. Майк сразу кинулся обследовать пустой клуб, пока Генри размышлял о том, на сколько часов ему должно было хватить заряда бодрости. В итоге он пнул Эша, чтобы тот принёс ему пару банок энергетика, поскольку он был виноват в хреновом самочувствии Генри. Эш с неохотой пошёл искать магазин неподалеку, оставив Джордана, Генри и Дэна шататься по пустому залу.

— Бесит, что нам не дают никаких льгот в баре, — устало произнёс Дэн, глядя в конец зала. — Мы же всё-таки выступающие музыканты, могли бы и раскошелиться.  
Генри закатил глаза:  
— Если вы набухаетесь перед выступлением, я не знаю, что с вами сделаю. Обещаю.  
— Ты только обещаешь, — язвительно ответил Дэн. — Пойду я все-таки пропущу стакан пива.  
— Но не больше! — сердито воскликнул Генри. — Надеюсь на твою ответственность.

Дэн ушел, Генри остался сидеть у сцены с неожиданно молчаливым Джорданом.  
— Ты чего опять? — спросил Генри, не выдержав напряженного вида друга. — Кто-то тебя обидел?  
— Да нет, — тихо ответил Джордан, почесав щетину. — Я просто не могу разобраться в своих чувствах, вот и всё. Он сегодня подошёл ко мне и… — Джордан перешел на шепот, — предложил сегодня зайти к нему.

— И что ты ответил?  
— Что подумаю.  
— И пойдёшь?  
— Я не знаю, Генри. Я просто не понимаю его намерений. Сегодня-то он был трезвый. Но и быть регулярной игрушкой и подстилкой я быть не хочу, — грустно ответил Джордан, видимо, слишком беспокоившийся из-за вопросов чести.- Надеюсь, он не рассказал о нас всей своей группе.

— Так поговори с ним об этом, всё просто, — пожал плечами Генри. — Всё действительно просто.  
— Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что это не так просто, — выразительно ответил Джордан, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Ты мне рассказывал о твоей ситуации с Джо.  
— Это другое, — сухо отрезал Генри. — Мы были вместе четыре года. А вы пока только встретились и переспали. У тебя ещё есть о чем говорить и договариваться.

— Ладно, ты прав, — с примирительной улыбкой произнёс Джордан, затем он посмотрел на вход в клуб и тихонько воскликнул. — Ох, бля, это он, чего ему тут надо?  
Генри посмотрел туда же и заметил, что Нил уже вошёл внутрь клуба и помахал им рукой. Естественно, миленько улыбнувшись, они тоже поприветствовали его в ответ. Нил подошёл к ним и поздоровался даже словами, пока Генри заметил, как Джордан смотрел на него практически влюбленными глазами. Вокалист невольно сам залюбовался Нилом, но решил, что это невежливо.

— Знаете, я отойду ну… В туалет, — постарался оставить их наедине Генри и действительно пошёл в сторону туалета, пока Нил занимал его место рядом с Джорданом. Генри занял удобную позицию у туалета, разглядывая то, как его барабанщик и Вестфолл разговаривали друг с другом, со стороны действительно напоминавшие голубков. Генри не понимал, почему ему «нежности» двоих мужчин были так интересны.

— И как? Интересно? — услышал он чей-то голос рядом. Генри вздрогнул и мгновенно обернулся. На него с усмешкой смотрел Брайан. Генри густо покраснел.  
–Я… Я просто тут стою, — пытался отделаться от Гэрриса он.  
— Ну да, — едко ответил тот. — Да ладно, об этом давно все знают. Думаю, ты тоже.  
— О чем? — Генри прикинулся дурачком.  
— Я не особо интересуюсь сплетнями, но даже я знаю о них, — ответил Брайан. — Просто забавно, что ты на них так смотришь. Завидуешь?

— Нет, — Генри был крайне удивлён тем, что Гэррис говорил это. — Удивительно, что ты обратил на кого-то своё драгоценное внимание. Ну, или ты просто пришел надо мной поиздеваться за то, каким я тебя застал буквально час назад.

Генри отвернулся и со злостью пошёл прочь, оставляя Брайана в растерянном состоянии. Ему уже было абсолютно всё равно. Он втиснулся в их небольшую гримерку и, уже считая минуты до выступления, решил начать готовиться, разогревая связки. В гримерку также зашёл по малой нужде Дэн, видимо, пренебрегавший общим туалетом. Генри старался не думать о Брайане и просто добросовестно готовился выступать. Он поглядел на время — уже начали запускать народ, значит, выступать скоро. Эш наконец-то притащил пару банок энергетиков, Генри буквально за пару минут влил в себя одну.

— Не обоссешься? — с усмешкой посмотрел на него развалившийся на диване Эш. Генри посмотрел на него в ответ уничижительно, после чего тот замолчал и уткнулся в телефон. В гримерке было довольно тесно и Генри просто радовался, что больше туда никто не пришёл. Дэн выплыл из туалета:

— Хэй, чел, погнали настраиваться, — скомандовал Дэн. Эш, нехотя, послушался и пошёл за ним следом, бормоча себе под нос что-то об обнаглевших басистах. Значит, скоро выходить. Отчего-то Генри непривычно для себя волновался. Он сел на диван, надеясь, что заряда бодрости действительно хватит на не особо долгое выступление.

Он старался петь, как в последний раз, успевая ещё и прыгать, и шутить между песнями. Казалось, публика, пришедшая в основном на ADTR, была довольна. В конце группа исполнила Halo, которая привела людей в зале в особый восторг. Однако когда Генри протяжно пел припев, он кинул взгляд на сцену справа, где иногда стояли люди и заметил Брайана. Внутри Генри что-то дрогнуло. Но он поспешил отвести взгляд, чтобы не показать Брайану свою заинтересованность.

После выступления Генри мгновенно рухнул на диван в полутьме гримерки, пока остальные весело сложили инструменты и решили убежать к бару. Генри уже было всё равно, напьются они или нет, ему хотелось только встать и сходить в туалет после выпитого энергетика. Но сил уже не было. Внезапно в гримерку зашёл Брайан, который, не церемонясь, снял с себя лонгслив и футболку. Генри притворялся, что вообще на него не смотрит, но на самом деле пытался его тихонько и незаметно разглядеть. Брайан кинул свой лонгслив рядом с Генри, надел футболку обратно и вышел.

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Генри с любопытством тронул лонгслив, не ведая, что он вообще делает. Лонгслив явно был небольшого размера, как и сам Брайан, на которого Генри смотрел сверху-вниз, но отчего-то всё равно ежился так, будто это Брайан смотрел на него свысока. Генри размышлял очень быстро. Он открыл оставшуюся банку энергетика и пролил немного на лонгслив, думая о том, как же это всё глупо, но дух авантюризма взял верх. Генри ухмыльнулся и допил энергетик, слушая выступление Knocked Loose. Когда они закончили, Генри удовлетворенно снова растекся по дивану в ожидании Брайана. Он быстро вернулся за своим лонгсливом, схватил его с дивана, как Генри встал со своего места:

— О боже, я, кажется, пролил на твой лонгслив энергетик, — деланно трагичным голосом сказал он. На лице Брайана появилось раздражение:  
— Ну, спасибо, что сказать, — он нахмурился.

— Извини, я не специально, — захлопал глазами Генри, ощущая одновременно и наглость, и смущение. Давай мне я сам постираю там, за химчистку заплачу, извини, пожалуйста, — Генри потянулся за лонгсливом и будто случайно прикоснулся к рукам Брайана. Тот легонько вздрогнул и не отдал свой лонгслив.

— Да нет, спасибо, — холодно ответил он. — Я сам.  
О боже. Генри закатил глаза, уже не понимая, что ещё сделать, чтобы Брайан с ним нормально заговорил и дал шанс на общение.  
— Да тебя не прошибешь, — сказал Генри. — Ну и чёрт с тобой.

Он снова отвернулся и ушёл как можно скорее оттуда, даже не обращая внимания на вопросительный возглас Брайана. Генри не мог понять, почему он вёл себя, как полный идиот. Такое происходило, когда он… западал на кого-то?


	3. Chapter 3

Ранним утром (на самом деле, часов в одиннадцать) Генри проснулся с тяжелой головой, когда в дверь номера кто-то постучал. Окружающие его предметы расплывались даже больше обычного. Он быстро напялил на себя любимые очки с прозрачной оправой и попытался осмотреться. Всё, что он понял — Джордана на его узкой кровати со странными пропахшими сигаретами простынями не было. В дверь снова постучали.

— Да иду я, кто ж так рано-то, — проворчал Генри, направляясь к двери узкого номера. Открыв её, он чуть не вывалился прямо на Брайана, которого он точно не ожидал увидеть. — Бля, ты?

— Я тоже очень рад тебя увидеть, — с саркастичной, но беззлобной усмешкой ответил Брайан. Генри снова съежился под взглядом его проницательных голубых глаз.  
— И чего тебе надо? — устало спросил Генри, которому уже было почти всё равно.  
— Поговорить, — сухо ответил Брайан.  
— Ну, заходи тогда, если так надо.

Генри пропустил его внутрь и прикрыл дверь. В комнате из-за задернутых темных тяжелых штор царил полумрак, которым Генри был вполне доволен, поскольку свет бы его раздражал даже больше, чем Брайан. Тот очень аккуратно присел на кровать Джордана, пока Генри плюхнулся на свою, беря с тумбочки стакан с водой, благоразумно оставленный там ранее.

— Итак, — начал Генри. — Ваше величество, что вам нужно?  
— Даже так, — Брайан усмехнулся. — Как раз об этом я и хотел поговорить. Ты слишком странно ведёшь себя, особенно в моем отношении.  
— А тебе какое дело? — буркнул Генри. — Не думал, что тебя особо волнует, что я о тебе говорил.

— Пытаюсь понять, что я плохого тебе сделал, чтобы заслужить такое отношение, — к удивлению Генри Брайан легонько улыбнулся. — Вроде бабулю твою не убивал, и мы даже не общались.

— В этом и дело, — фыркнул Генри. — Я с тобой пытаюсь начать общаться, а ты… Ты непробиваемый. Это невозможно. Лучше сразу скажи, что я тебе не нравлюсь и делов-то.  
Брайан неожиданно прыснул со смеху. Генри в недоумением посмотрел на него.

— Если ты хотел со мной общаться, ты бы ну… просто попробовал общаться, — улыбнулся Брайан. — Зачем так извращаться?  
Генри густо покраснел и уставился в свой стакан, который был действительно наполовину пуст. Ему хотелось выплеснуть остаток воды себе в лицо, а ещё лучше — провалиться сквозь землю или никогда не рождаться. Он уже начинал отдавать себе отчет в том, что он, кажется, запал. Хотя признавать этого не хотелось.

— Не думал, что у такого, как ты, могут быть проблемы с общением, — выдал ему Брайан, видимо, не совсем осознанно. Глаза Генри расширились.  
— У какого, чёрт возьми? Да тебя вся моя группа боится, ты себя вообще видел со стороны? Босс бичфейса.

Повисла тишина. Генри догадывался о том, что Брайан старался сдержать себя и оправиться от услышанного. Его начало слегка раздражать постоянное спокойствие Гэрриса.

— А чего бояться? — довольно холодно спросил Брайан. — Испугался того, что не все сразу лезут к тебе с предложениями дружить? Или твоё эго было уязвлено моей сдержанностью? Ну, прости уж.  
Генри чуть не забыл, как дышать от возмущения.

— Если ты думаешь, что ко мне все сразу лезут дружить сами, это неправда! — воскликнул он. — А к тебе даже подступиться невозможно. Не знаю, что ты о себе возомнил, конечно…  
— Я? — Брайан, кажется, уже начинал выходить из себя. — А ты что о себе возомнил? Я к тебе пришёл сам, спросить, в чем дело. А ты… Ну и иди к черту, идиот.

Брайан встал с кровати и быстро вышел из номера. Генри тяжело вздохнул, ощущая себя просто фееричным идиотом. Он допил воду из стакана и уставился в потолок, проклиная себя за несдержанность. Дверь открылась. Вошёл довольно радостный Джордан. Генри не сказал ему ни слова.  
— Хэй, Генри, в чем дело? — удивленно спросил Джордан, глядя на друга. — Ты чего так лежишь? Ну и лицо у тебя.

Генри посмотрел на него с грустью:  
— У меня странная ситуация в жизни.  
— Какая?  
— Я только что посрался с Брайаном Гэррисом.  
Удивленно усмехнувшись, Джордан сел на свою кровать. Генри понял, что ему действительно нужно выговориться.

— Я пытался с ним начать общаться, а не получалось, он такой… Не знаю. Непрошибаемый. А только что он пришел и сказал, что я идиот и послал, потому что считает, что, видите ли, он задел моё эго, привыкшее к тому, что я всем нравлюсь.

— Боже, — выдохнул Джордан. — А зачем он тебе вообще нужен? Ну и к черту его.  
— Да я тоже не сахар, — грустно сказал Генри. — Но это неправда, что я всем нравлюсь.  
— Так может и тебе кажется, что он непрошибаемый? Вы же взрослые люди, поговорите по-человечески.

Генри пожал плечами. Может, Джордан и прав. Тот протянул вокалисту банку энергетика.  
— На, тебе принёс.  
— Спасибо. Зря я вчера так набухался, — вздохнул Генри. — Я просто расстроился.  
— Ооо, ну, мне кажется, что у тебя чувства к Гэррису далеко не дружеские, — спокойно улыбнулся Джордан. — Видел я, как ты на него смотришь. На меня так Нил пялился перед тем, как трахнуть.

Генри схватил свою подушку и молниеносно швырнул её в Джордана. Тот скривился, когда она прилетела ему прямо в лицо, бросил обратно в Генри и звонко рассмеялся.  
— Скажи, — краснея, сказал Кокс. — Это больно?  
— А что, тебе так интересно?  
— Ну да, немножко.  
–Слегка больно сначала, да, — пожал плечами Джордан. — Потом же был самый крутой секс в моей жизни. Правда, я ощущал себя настоящим, ну… Содомитом.

Генри и Джордан захихикали, ощущая себя школьниками. На секунду Генри забыл, что ему несколько дней назад исполнилось 26 лет.  
— Но чем большим развратником себя ощущаешь, тем сильнее возбуждаешься, — Джордан покраснел. — Будто невинности лишился.  
— Интересно, — сказал Генри, задумчиво попивая энергетик.

— Хочешь попробовать? — спросил Джордан, ухмыляясь и ложась на свою кровать. Генри поперхнулся энергетиком, который больно вытек в нос. — Боже, котик…  
— Я не знаю! — давясь, воскликнул Генри.  
— Нет ну, эксперименты — это хорошо, — снова ухмыльнулся Джордан. — Попробуй, подкати к нему. Пригласи куда-то.

— Боже, — наконец перестав страдать, сказал Генри. — Помириться действительно нужно, но… подкатывать? И у него девушка есть. Хотя может и не вместе они больше.  
— А что такого-то? — пожал плечами Джордан. — Когда тебе нравятся мужчины– это нормально. И когда все вместе тоже. Главное, насчёт девушки узнать.  
— Выпью за это, — улыбнулся Генри, поднимая банку энергетика.

***

Спустя несколько часов прокрастинации с Джорданом и просмотра клипов эпохи ню-метального/альтернативного MTV, их прервал бесцеремонно вторгшийся в номер Эш и утащил Джордана в бар под реплики Генри о том, какие они алкаши. Друзья заткнули его напоминанием о том, насколько пьян он был вчера, и удалились по своим крайне важным делам. Генри остался один, потому, долго не выдержав, выполз в коридор мотеля. Он дошёл до другого конца, не зная, что делать, как встретил очень радостного и приветливого Айзека, который, видимо, шёл наслаждаться отдыхом.

— Привет, Генри! — поздоровался он, широко улыбнувшись.  
— Здарова, Айзек, — Генри в ответ скромно улыбнулся. — Не мог бы ты мне подсказать, где Брайан? Мне нужно у него кое-что спросить.  
— Ох, — вздохнул Айзек. — Мы с Кевином его так, видимо, достали, что он пошел в автобус. Не знаю, что он там делает, но я его со вчерашнего вечера не видел.  
— Понятно, спасибо, — пробормотал Генри и пошел к выходу.

Он вышел на стоянку и разыскал большой светлый автобус KL. Руки немного дрожали, но он упорно старался не обращать на это внимания. Мысли путались, потому он сам не понимал, что ему было нужно от Брайана. Прощение? Генри максимально громко постучался в дверь автобуса. Спустя буквально десять секунд она открылась. Выглянул не особо довольный Брайан.

— Опять ты? — тяжело вздохнул он. Генри ощутил обиду, но виду не подал.  
— Да, это я. Я пришёл извиниться, — как можно спокойнее сказал он.  
— Ого, — усмехнулся Брайан. — Заходи.

Они зашли внутрь автобуса, Брайан остановился на кухне, прислонившись к одной из тумбочек. Генри встал неподалеку, всё же сохраняя достаточную дистанцию, возможно, из-за какой-то боязни оказаться к нему близко. Он оглядел Брайана, выглядевшего достаточно привлекательно в своих штанах карго цвета хаки и клетчатой рубашке. Генри одернул себя, недовольный тем, что снова неприлично долго на него пялился. Ему хотелось что-то сделать, но он не понимал, что.

— Я вас слушаю, мистер Кокс, — сказал Брайан, скрещивая руки на груди. Генри боялся этой позы.  
— Я хотел извиниться за то, что вёл себя по-дурацки, наговорил тебе ерунды, не знаю, что на меня нашло, шарики за ролики заехали, — быстро проговорил Генри, которому было страшно. Он с удивлением заметил, что взгляд Брайана смягчился.

— Да я тоже херню сказал, — довольно спокойно произнёс он, поправляя волосы. Генри хотелось думать, что он тоже волнуется. — В знак примирения мы можем пойти куда-нибудь? Наверное.

Генри от крайнего удивления забыл, что ему как человеку нужно дышать. Наверное, эта светлая маленькая кухня автобуса, где были они только вдвоём, запомнится ему как место неожиданного, но приятного триумфа. Брайан с интересом и непониманием посмотрел на него, но наконец-то его холодное отчуждение исчезло, чему Генри был несказанно рад.

— О, да, — не очень уверенно начал он. — Сегодня выходной, и мне очень не очень хотелось проводить его в номере на кровати. Как-то обидно будет.  
— Окей, сейчас посмотрим, где тут поблизости еще какое-нибудь кафе, — задумчиво сказал Брайан, доставая телефон.

— Да, только не бар, — нервно попросил Генри. Неосознанно ему не хотелось, чтобы его товарищи по группе видели их вместе. Ощущение паршивое, но верное. Брайан согласился и уткнулся в телефон, в поисках другого кафе.

— Ого, есть веганское кафе в почти километре отсюда, — сказал он. — Повезло. Пойдём туда.  
— Да, конечно, — не особо раздумывая, согласился Генри.

Они вышли из автобуса, и Брайан повел его в противоположную от мотеля сторону, чему Генри был несказанно рад. Он с интересом рассматривал вокалиста KL, пока тот, сосредоточенно глядя в телефон, шёл чуть впереди. Брайан был на сантиметров десять ниже него, но Генри это неосознанно нравилось. Вокалист KL казался ему более миниатюрным, но гармонично сложенным, в то время как как сам Генри себе всегда казался слишком длинным и худым, но он старался обычно не заострять. В те минуты ему не хотелось подрывать уверенность в себе.

Наконец, они дошли до нужного места. Кафе было довольно небольшим, и Генри надеялся, что им хватит там места. К его удивлению, зал был почти пустым, поэтому они с Брайаном совершенно комфортно уселись за стол. Генри с тревогой огляделся вокруг, надеясь, что никто из музыкантов туда не придёт.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Брайан, заметив встревоженность собеседника и взяв меню.  
— Нет, всё нормально, — соврал Генри.- Что будешь? Я, пожалуй, салат какой-нибудь выберу, только посытнее.

— Да классически фалафель, может с сыром, — задумчиво ответил Брайан. — Салат? Интересно, я думал, что салаты здесь почти никто не ест, все приходят за фалафелями и веганскими бургерами. Ну, возможно, сладостями ещё.

— Нет, мне хочется салата, в туре всегда не хватает овощей, ну именно тех, которых есть можно, так-то у меня в группе их с избытком, — признался Генри, которому на самом деле просто не хотелось давиться бургером на глазах у Брайана. Но и салат поесть неплохо. Брайан в ответ на его реплику усмехнулся, покачав головой и отчего-то снова уставившись в меню. Генри начинал думать, что он тоже действительно волнуется.

Сделав заказ, они расслабились. Генри ещё заказал себе какой-то странный чрезмерно шипучий лимонад и теперь его попивал. Он из вежливости снял свою черную кепку Nike в помещении, теперь действительно смахивая на какого-то странного скина-ботаника.

— Выглядишь потрясающе, — ехидно заметил Брайан.  
— Спасибо, я стараюсь, — сказал Генри, который чувствовал, как у него внутри что-то обрывалось каждый раз, как Брайан смотрел на него.

— Мы почти друг о друге ничего не знаем, — неожиданно сказал тот. — Я признаюсь тебе честно, даже забыл, что мы были на Варпеде в 2017 году. И не слышал ваших песен до этого тура, хотя мы вместе на лейбле. Мне даже немного стало стыдно, поэтому я послушал.

— Ого, — выдохнул Генри. — И как тебе?  
— Сначала не совсем понял, но потом очень понравилось. Ты круто поёшь, — улыбаясь, сказал Брайан. — И даже вживую. Я был удивлен.

Генри чуть не поперхнулся. Настоящее в тот момент казалось ему каким-то сюрреалистичным сном, где они с Брайаном романтично сидели в красивом кафе, окруженные освежающими оттенками зеленого и милыми растениями, на некоторых из которых даже появились цветочки. Брайан коротко улыбнулся, глядя на его реакцию.

— Знаешь, судить людей со стороны довольно тупо, — сказал Генри. — Да, я тупанул. Я думал, что ты меня терпеть не можешь. Даже когда заметил, как ты вчера внимательно наблюдал за нашим выступлением.

— А я думал, что ты на самом деле просто хочешь утешить своё эго, — пожал плечами Брайан. — И всё это не значило, что ты мне не нравишься.  
Генри понимал, что он имел в виду совсем не то, чего ему бы хотелось, но всё равно улыбнулся. И тут же отрефлексировал то, что да, ему хотелось _нравиться_.

— На самом деле, думаю, что мы оба дураки, — усмехнулся Брайан. — Видишь, как много мы уже знаем друг о друге.  
— Это объединяет, — Генри нахально подмигнул ему, снова отпивая лимонад. — Если честно, то я совершенно не хочу отсюда уезжать. И это не дежурная фраза, я правда не хочу домой. А ты?

— И я. А ты-то почему?  
— Это личное, — вздохнул Генри, но, увидев выражение лица Брайана, быстро изменил своё решение. — А знаешь, плевать, мы с тобой не успели пообщаться нормально, а уже посрались, это определенная степень близости. Не хочу возвращаться, потому что там особо делать нечего. Месяца три назад от меня ушла девушка, — Генри сглотнул, изучая взглядом красивый и чистый деревянный стол. — И пока я здесь, о ней ничего не напоминает, а вот дома… Ну, понятно.

— Да я знаю, — Брайан кивнул. — Я со своей расстался недавно. Ну, она была не против, просто я сделал первый шаг.  
— Отчего так? Если не хочешь, не говори, — мягко сказал Генри, нервно сминая край своей серой футболки.- Но я всё постараюсь понять.

— Мы встречались довольно долго, но за последний год отношения ухудшились, и мы отдалились друг от друга. Она раньше иногда ездила со мной в туры, но сейчас перестала совсем. Сказала, что устала от меня и моего образа жизни. Я принял решение прекратить отношения в принципе. Даже не брать перерыв, а просто прекратить, — Брайан удрученно посмотрел в окно. — А у тебя что?

— Да почти то же самое, — горько ответил Генри. Он не знал, радоваться ему тому факту, что Брайан был свободен или нет. — Ушла к состоявшемуся психотерапевту. Ну что ж, счастья им. Я уже ни за что не держусь. Настоящее казалось ужасным, но теперь это всего лишь прошлое. И его не существует в данный момент времени.

— А что существует? — улыбнулся Брайан.  
— Вот это замечательное кафе, я и ты, сидящие друг напротив друга и моё желание уже что-нибудь съесть, я с утра ел только энергетик.

Фалафель и салат с кучей каких-то странных и неизвестных, но должно быть сытных, ингредиентов, наконец-то принесли. Генри, не церемонясь, принялся уплетать салат. С сытностью он, кажется, не прогадал. Брайан медленно принялся поедать фалафель, пока Генри, иногда посматривая на него, удивлялся той аккуратности, с которой он ел.  
Когда они поели, Генри выглядел наконец-то весьма довольным, но уставшим. Брайан, видимо, понял это и сказал:

— Я собирался погулять ещё, но вижу, ты устал.  
— Да не, всё нормально, — попытался отмахнуться Генри. — Хоть в другой штат пешком.  
— Ну, нет, — отрезал Брайан. — Давай расплатимся и пойдём чай пить у нас. Посидишь, отдохнёшь, потом в номер.

Генри не позволил Брайану платить за себя в знак своей повинности в случившемся утром. Брайан с удивлением принял этот жест, но промолчал. Они вышли из кафе и направились к автобусу, во второй половине дня день казался чуть более жарким. Брайан обрадовался, что автобус стоял в тени, иначе пришлось бы включать кондиционер. Генри чувствовал лишь желание уснуть и раздражение по этому поводу.

Уже в автобусе Брайан усадил Генри на свою «кровать» которая была, к счастью, нижней, а сам принялся готовить чай. Генри уже было всё равно, что пить, но он немного приободрился от осознания, что они остались наедине в автобусе. Брайан немного поворчал что-то про необходимость после тура съезжать от девушки до следующего тура, который был уже скоро, к чему Генри отнесся с максимальным пониманием.

— Вы так много выступаете, — заметил Генри, стараясь сохранить остатки бодрости. — Это очень похвально.  
— Да ладно, — улыбнулся Брайан. — Правда, иногда это заебывает. Но потом я вспоминаю про то, что мне теперь особо некуда возвращаться и да, лучше туры.  
— Мне очень нравится, как вы выступаете, — признался Генри. — Особенно ты. Я иногда даже пересматриваю записи.

— Спасибо огромное, — Брайан принёс две чашки чая, которые они могли поставить лишь на выдвижной столик. — А ты, оказывается, довольно приятный человек, действительно.  
— А ты что думал? — удивленно спросил Генри, приподняв бровь и отпил из чашки. — Вкусный чай.  
— Я… — Брайан нервно почесал нос. — Мне кажется, я особенно дурака свалял, потому что я немного завидовал тебе из-за своих мыслей, что ты всем нравишься и относился предвзято.

— Боже мой, — Генри закатил глаза, не веря своим ушам. — Нечему тут завидовать. Я же не сто долларов, чтобы всем нравиться.  
— Ты более уверенный и открытый, чем я. И более симпатичный, наверное, — Брайан опустил глаза в кружку. — Ладно, не наверное. Я позавидовал.

— Серьёзно? — Генри не верил своим ушам. — А я подумал, что ты просто высокомерный и заносчивый. Или я просто не нравлюсь тебе, потому так себя ведёшь. Мы немного глупые.  
— Дело не в тебе и ни в ком из тура, я просто был не в себе, сейчас чувствую себя лучше, как видишь, — Брайан улыбнулся, глядя в глаза Генри.

— Да, вижу, — Генри почувствовал себя ещё более странно из-за того, что они сидели так близко друг к другу. Он посмотрел на красивые и нетронутые татуировками белые руки Гэрриса. Разморенный жарой на улице и этими странными диалогами, когда он внешне старался делать вид, что всё хорошо, но внутри кипели какие-то нешуточные страсти, Генри чувствовал, что он в шаге от довольно смелого шага. Но Генри мирно хлебнул вкусного черного чая, не подавая виду. Однако казалось, от ясного взора голубых глаз Брайана ничто не могло укрыться.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он. — Тебе не жарко? Я могу включить кондиционер.  
— Мне очень жарко, — выдохнул Генри. — Но это не из-за погоды… — поняв, что он сморозил, быстро попытался оправдаться. — Не знаю почему, но будто поднялась температура тела.  
— Ага, чувствуется, — с усмешкой произнёс Брайан. — Ты довольно горяч.  
Генри чуть не выплюнул чай на противоположную кровать, но сделал вид, что ничего не понял.

— Надеюсь, это не простуда, — медленно сказал он. Однако его разморило до довольно безрассудной степени. Он взглянул на Брайана снова и заметил в его взгляде что-то странное, не виданное прежде. Он почувствовал, как тот слегка придвинулся. Генри начал нервничать.

— Давай проверим, вдруг, правда температура, — сказал Гэррис и абсолютно неожиданно для Генри прижал ладонь к его лбу. Генри покраснел и, видимо, Брайан всё-таки заметил его смущение и сел ещё ближе, будто ненароком положив руку ему на бедро. Генри чуть не охнул, но опять же решил не показывать своего удивления. Ему захотелось вылить на себя чай и убежать.

— Да, горячо, — с улыбкой заметил Брайан. — Но, мне кажется, это не простуда.  
Мир начал плыть перед глазами Генри, когда он заметил, как Брайан уже неприкрыто смотрел на него с каким-то притупленным и сдержанным, но всё же желанием. Руку Брайан не убрал сразу, они приблизились друг к другу и Генри, мысленно наплевав абсолютно на всё, поцеловал Брайана в губы, причем довольно страстно, решив, что они уже слишком взрослые, чтобы начинать с более невинных поцелуев. К его радостному удивлению, теплые и нежные губы Брайана отвечали на его поцелуй, пока он сам, абсолютно не сдерживаясь, прижимал к себе разгоряченное тело Генри, не убирая одну руку с его ноги, поднимая её немножко выше. Генри чуть не простонал, ощущая прикосновения Гэрриса. Он оторвался от его губ и спустился к шее, страстно целуя её. От Брайана пахло мятой и чем-то свежим и приятным, отчего Генри осыпал его белую кожу поцелуями с ещё большей страстью.

— Бля, что мы делаем? — с испугом выдохнул Брайан, не в силах сопротивляться, пока Генри зарывался пальцами в его густые волосы на голове. Брайан вцепился в его спину, наверное, делая ему больно, но этого сам не осознавал. Генри не обращал внимания на это из-за четко ощущаемого сладкого возбуждения, охватившего их. Он снова поднялся к губам Брайана, который тоже был не в силах остановиться отвечать на его страстные поцелуи.

— Бри, ты тут? — они не услышали, как дверь автобуса открылась и раздался голос Айзека. — Всё хорошо?  
Они быстро оторвались друг друга и отсели как можно дальше, стараясь выглядеть максимально спокойно. Брайан не особо уверенно ответил:  
— Да, всё хорошо, я тут чай с Генри пью.

— А, окей, не буду мешать, — слегка насмешливо ответил Айзек и ушёл. Брайан выдохнул.  
— Слава богу он не зашел внутрь, ты такой красный, что можно подумать, будто мы тут марафон бежали.

Генри закатил глаза.  
— И что вообще происходит, — сказал Брайан, утирая лоб. — Никогда такого не было.  
— У меня тоже ТАКОГО не было, — признался Генри. — Ладно, мне нравилась пара мальчиков. Почти. В любом случае, это нормально. А целуешься ты хорошо. Боже, никогда бы не подумал, что я буду сосаться с Брайаном Гэррисом в автобусе Knocked Loose, жизнь прекрасна.

— Спасибо, конечно, но раньше я целовался только с женщинами, — усмехнулся Брайан.  
— И как тебе первый раз? — спросил Генри. — Понравилось?  
Брайан побледнел ещё сильнее, а Генри ощутил желание снова его поцеловать, но удержался. В автобусе, казалось, стало жарче.

— С тобой понравилось, — выдохнул Брайан, казалось, с подавляемым желанием глядя на Генри. — Но мы друг друга совсем не знаем и…  
— И что? — пожал плечами Генри. — Уже поцеловаться нельзя?  
— Я не знаю, — честно сказал Брайан. — Я всегда отношусь к этому слишком серьезно. Не хотел быть чьим-то экспериментом или просто перепихоном на ночь. А мы друг друга особо не знаем, а уже целуемся.

— Ты не эксперимент. Ты мне нравишься. Просто я не уверен, насколько, а потому думаю, что сразу начинать со свадьбы было бы глупо, — заметил Генри. — Я решил, что продемонстрировать свою симпатию поцелуем — это нормально. Особенно учитывая, что ты был далеко не против.

Генри затем ушёл, решив оставить Брайана со своими мыслями наедине, прекрасно понимая, что тот чувствовал. Полюбовавшись на золотое закатное небо, он вернулся в свой номер и завалился на кровать, крайне утомленный, не желая больше вставать в принципе.


	4. Chapter 4

Проснувшись в поту на следующее утро, Генри подполз к окну и посмотрел на мир снаружи. Солнце стояло уже очень высоко, поскольку наступил полдень, отчего ему было особенно жарко. Утром он никогда не открывал окно, чтобы туда не заходил жар, но сейчас солнце уже не смотрело в сторону его номера, потому он открыл форточку для того, чтобы впустить свежий воздух. В глубине души Генри терпеть не мог жаркие летние туры по Америке, но признавать этого не хотелось. Нежелание возвращаться домой всё ещё было сильнее. Несмотря на жару, Генри плеснул в стакан оставленный Джорданом виски и сел на кровать с блокнотом, который обычно использовал для записывания новых текстов песен. Он открыл страницу текста песни, которую сочинял у своих родителей на ферме примерно через две недели после расставания с Джо. Генри довольно критично взглянул на кусок готового текста, но особо решил ничего не менять. Но наконец-то к нему пришёл правильный припев после куплета о том, что он ленив, эгоистичен и у него нет самоконтроля. Генри, взяв ручку, быстро и довольно криво записал:

«Tell me you love me.  
Tell me I'm everything you want.  
Tell me you need me.  
Give everything you've got»*.

Он, тяжело вздохнув, принялся перечитывать то, что написал раннее и думал о том, примут ли такое остальные ребята в группе в принципе. Решив, что если им не понравится, то пусть сами напишут что-нибудь лучше, Генри закрыл блокнот и принялся пить виски дальше. Безо льда вкус ему не нравился, но быстро стало наплевать. Он выпил и второй стакан почти залпом и лёг на кровать. Они еще день должны были оставаться в городе, на следующее утро же отправляться в следующий. Потом ещё один и всё — конец тура. Генри потер глаза, затем уставился в потолок, не понимая, что ему делать со своей жизнью в принципе. Эйфории от новой симпатии к нему не пришло, из-за странной реакции Брайана. И ни с кем не хотелось разговаривать в принципе, кроме…

В дверь постучали. Генри рывком сел на кровати. Он надеялся и в то же время не очень хотел, чтобы это был Брайан.  
— Войдите, — громко сказал он. В номер действительно зашел Брайан.  
— Привет, — дружелюбно сказал он. — Чего не со всеми тусишь?  
— Здравствуй, я устал под конец тура, — ответил Генри, садясь на край кровати. Брайан неожиданно уселся на его кровать. Преступно близко.

— Жарко у тебя, — заметил Брайан это и кивнул головой в сторону блокнота. — Тексты пишешь?  
— Ага, черкнул ещё немного, так-то всё готово почти, — ответил Генри. — В следующем году альбом выпустим.  
— Было бы интересно посмотреть, но если ты не хочешь…  
— Да возьми, почитай, — пожал плечами Генри. — Это всё равно увидит ещё куча человек. Главное, что ты спросил.

Брайан с улыбкой взял блокнот, открыл его и начал читать иногда криво написанные там тексты. Генри невольно залюбовался им, не беспокоясь, что Брайан это заметит.  
— А что тут написано? Вот немного непонятно, — показал Брайан. Генри затаил дыхание, увидев, что это редактированный им несколько минут назад текст.  
— Здесь написано «Tell me I'm everything you want», — ответил Генри с невозмутимым лицом. К его радости, Брайан ничего не сказал. Он еще полистал блокнот и вернул его Генри.

— Очень интересно, буду ждать ваш новый альбом, — с улыбкой сказал Брайан. — Наш уже совсем скоро. Я в таком предвкушении, ты бы знал. Если хочешь, то, ну… Я могу тебе прислать послушать до официального релиза.  
— Чёрт, — Генри даже покраснел. — Это такая честь. Конечно, мне интересно будет послушать. Спасибо.

— Я пришёл к тебе и даже не спросил, можно ли, — улыбнулся Брайан. — Извини. Я тебе не мешаю?  
— Нет уж, ты точно не мешаешь. Даже хорошо, что ты пришёл.

Генри ощущал легкое опьянение, жар и смущение сразу. Ему хотелось снова поцеловать Брайана, но он сдерживал себя. Благодаря виски делать это было гораздо сложнее.

— Я думал о том, что ты мне сказал, и я решил, что ты прав, — серьёзно сказал Брайан.  
— Прав насчёт чего? — удивился Генри.  
— Насчёт того, что не стоит сразу воспринимать симпатию чрезмерно серьёзно. То есть, я уверен в ней, просто я подхожу к этому вопросу слишком ответственно.  
— Что есть, то есть, — Генри ухмыльнулся. — Иногда нужно просто расслабиться и получать удовольствие.

Брайан довольно импульсивно придвинулся к нему ближе и, пока Генри ничего не понимал, положив руку ему на шею, с особо приятной нежностью поцеловал в его губы. Генри ничего не соображал, но поцеловал его в ответ, пока ладони скользнули по спине Брайана. Генри нравилось, как его держали за голову, стало ещё жарче. С удивлением он почувствовал язык Гэрриса у себя во рту, отчего в животе, как говорили в народе, бесновались какие-то очень большие бабочки, по крайней мере, казалось именно так. Генри захотелось упасть на спину, чтобы Брайан целовал его сверху, но не посмел. Он ощутил руки Брайана на себе. Жар не отступал. Язык Брайана был во рту у возбужденного Генри, когда дверь открылась, вошел Джордан. Они даже не успели отскочить друг от друга, просто перестали целоваться.

— Боже! Простите меня! — смущенно воскликнул Джордан, пока щеки Генри становились всё более красными, а Брайан смущенно пялился на свои руки. — Я просто зашел кое-что забрать, я уже валю, простите.

Он быстро забрал что-то из своих вещей и убежал, хорошенько закрыв дверь. Брайан выглядел слишком смущенным, что, конечно, показалось Генри милым.  
— А он… — начал Брайан, но Генри его прервал.  
— Он никому не разболтает точно. Но это так…  
Брайан тяжело выдохнул. Генри мягко прикоснулся к его руке, немного дрожа внутри от возможности прикасаться к нему.

— Ты такой холодный, — удивился Генри. — Жара ведь.  
— А ты наоборот, — улыбнулся Брайан. — И ты что… пил?  
— Да, — признался Генри. — Но я обычно так не пью.  
— А что-то случилось? — Брайан удивил его, думавшего, что он получит порцию осуждения. Вместо этого Брайан смотрел на него с некоторым беспокойством.

— Я вспоминал обо всём, что случилось раньше, — вздохнул Генри. — И о том, что произошло вчера. И я немного расклеился с утра. Ещё и жара эта дурацкая.

Удивительно, но Брайан притянул его к себе и крепко обнял. Генри скрючился из-за того, что был выше Гэрриса, но всё равно ощущал в этих объятьях себя неожиданно защищенно. Брайан ласково поцеловал его в лоб и сказал:  
— А я думал, что ты весь такой из себя всеобщий любимец и человек, не знающий одиночества.

— Боже, нет, — скривился Генри. — Иногда я чувствую себя так, будто меня никто не понимает, не принимает и не хочет любить. Собственно, один из текстов, что ты читал, об этом. Наверное, многие себя так ощущают. Но не знаю, зачем мне это нужно. В смысле, писать об этом.

— Это неправда, я уверен, — сказал Брайан. — Я вижу, как люди общаются с тобой. Ты им нравишься, это факт. А вот я нет, — он грустно улыбнулся. — Не знаю почему.  
— Это тоже неправда, ты многим нравишься, я думаю. Например, мне, — Генри снова покраснел. — Просто на первый взгляд ты немного… пугающий. Кажешься таким холодным и недоступным. Хотя это неправда, да?

— Не знаю, — вздохнул Брайан. — Я сам иногда не понимаю. Я действительно не открыт ко всем. Может, мне и не нужно особо нравиться кому-то. Но… мне хотелось нравиться тебе.

Генри, не выдержав, страстно поцеловал его в губы, из-за чего Брайан даже опешил на несколько секунд. Генри всё-таки повалил его на спину и начал целовать его шею и ключицу, оттягивая ворот футболки. Брайан тихо простонал, чувствуя, как руки Генри скользят по его телу.

— Бля, Генри, — не выдержав, простонал Брайан. — Подожди, я же сейчас…  
Генри было очень сложно остановиться, он, наслаждаясь запахом тела Брайана, целовал его, но услышав его просьбы, остановился и отстранился, затем садясь обратно. Брайан вздохнул и тоже поднялся. Он посмотрел на неожиданно разгоряченного собеседника.

— Ты хочешь… — Брайан нервно сглотнул, — этого?  
Генри многозначительно посмотрел на него.  
— Я просто такого с мужчиной не делал никогда, в принципе у меня было всего два партнера, — пробормотал Брайан. — И я не уверен, что готов сейчас…

— Слушай, это нормально, если ты не хочешь сейчас, — пожал плечами Генри. — Заставлять нельзя.  
— Я не говорил, что я не хочу, — Брайан улыбнулся. — Я сказал, что я не очень готов.

У Генри пересохло в горле, потому он принялся искать свою бутылку с водой. Найдя её, осушил наполовину. Брайан с интересом наблюдал за ним.  
— Я подумываю о том, чтобы бросить пить окончательно, но я и пью не так часто, — попытался перевести тему Генри.

— Ого, потом можешь переименоваться в xHenryCoxx, — усмехнулся Брайан. Генри закатил глаза. — Я никогда особо и не пил, не могу ничего посоветовать.  
— Я чаще всего сдерживаю себя, но в последнее время меня это угнетает. Ну, после расставания, — вздохнул Генри. — Лучше бы прекратить это, — он сел рядом с Брайаном.- Если хочешь, можем посмотреть что-нибудь. Я просто сегодня не очень хочу куда-то выходить. Завтра всё равно с раннего утра выезжаем. Я устал.

— Хочешь, я принесу еды из того кафе, — Брайан улыбнулся. — Я постараюсь быстро сгонять.  
— Да, спасибо.  
— Мне так нравится твой акцент, — улыбнулся Брайан, поцеловал его в щеку и ушел в кафе, пока красный Генри растерянно сидел на своей кровати.


	5. Chapter 5

Генри позже с теплом думал о вчерашнем дне, который они с Брайаном провели вместе в номере за просмотром всех клипов, какие приходили им в голову и ели то, что Брайан принёс из веганского кафе. Генри старался вести себя естественно, однако замечал очень странные взгляды Брайана, которые тот на него бросал в процессе просмотра, ещё и, видимо, смущаясь от их близости. Джордана целый день не было, так что они не могли ему помешать.

На следующее утро группы выехали из города и направились к следующему, немного отдохнувшими и чуть более свежими. Генри был даже рад поездке, потому что так он ощущал дуновения хоть какого-то воздуха, нежели пока оставался на месте. Он наконец-то перестал злиться на Эша, который обещал больше не подводить его, поэтому они весело болтали рядом, пока Майк вёл машину, а Джордан и Дэн с серьезным видом играли в карты несколько часов подряд.

— Интересно, как там KL время проводят, — усмехнулся Эш. — Не говоря уже об ADTR.  
— Может, в приставку играют, — пожал плечами Генри, открывая бутылку кока-колы. — Ну, нас и так довольно весело.

— Да так, просто интересно, — загадочно ответил Эш. — Гэррис же теперь твой дружок-пирожок? Можешь прикоснуться к красивой жизни.  
Генри поперхнулся колой, чуть не выплюнув её прямо на Эша. Точнее, он даже пожалел, что не сделал этого. Джордан и Дэн ухмыльнулись, но продолжили играть.

— В каком смысле, блять, дружок-пирожок? — с тревогой спросил Генри, поглядывая на Джодана, который уже делал вид, что ничего не слышит.  
— Ну вы такие подружки теперь, прям удивительно, никогда бы не подумал, — вздохнул Эш. — Даже завидно становится. Хотя больше вы похожи на таких друзей, как Джордан с Вестфоллом.

— Эй, — поднял голову тот. — Форточку закрой. Свою.  
— Да ладно тебе, мы не осуждаем никого, просто подъебываем, — одернул его Дэн. — Не дуйтесь, пупсики.  
— А я-то тут причем? — невинно спросил Генри, вцепившись в бутылку колы.

— Мы вчера удивлялись, куда ты исчез, а Джордан сказал, что ты в номере с Гэррисом сидел, — ухмыльнулся Дэн. Генри посмотрел на барабанщика максимально уничижительным взглядом, надеясь, что он хотя бы не рассказал, за каким занятием их застал. Надо было закрыть дверь на ключ.

— Насколько по-гейски просто сидеть с человеком и смотреть клипы? — устало спросил Генри.  
— Да не оправдывайся, — сказал Эш. — Расслабься.  
Генри захотелось задушить его прямо сейчас за подъебистый огонёк в глазах, но сдержался и сделал пару глотков колы.

— Нам вечером выступать, давайте будем серьёзнее, — слишком строго сказал он. — Чего вы ржете, алкоголики ебучие?  
Когда они наконец приехали к мотелю, который, к счастью, был рядом с площадкой, Генри вышел вместе с Эшем и заметил Брайана у автобуса KL, потому с улыбкой помахал ему рукой. Эш усмехнулся, глядя на это, за что Генри наградил его убийственным взглядом. Он отошёл подальше от товарищей по группе, зовя с собой Брайана. Тот подошёл, улыбаясь и щурясь от солнца.

— Привет, — довольно радостно сказал Генри. — Как себя чувствуешь?  
— Здарова, всё нормально, — Брайан ласково положил ему руку на плечо. — Ты сегодня выглядишь более свежим.

— Да, в поездке как-то веселее, воздуха больше.  
— Конечно, но ты всё равно всегда прекрасно выглядишь.  
Генри покраснел, глядя, как Брайан сам засмущался и принялся внимательно изучать свои вансы.

— Ладно, надо мной уже и так в группе издеваются, — улыбка исчезла с лица Генри. — Но Джордан им вроде не рассказал, чем мы занимались.  
— Ничем мы таким не занимались еще, — заметил Брайан, смущаясь ещё сильнее.  
— Если ты забыл, то мы пытались съесть друг друга, когда он зашёл. Ладно, мне пора, — Генри ушёл, оставив Брайана в уже крайней степени смущения.

***

Дело близилось к закату, Генри на улице наблюдал за небом, пока не желая возвращаться в клуб, хотя выступать нужно было буквально через двадцать минут. Он не испытывал никакого волнения, хоть и недостаточно разогрелся, но закат казался важнее. Снова было жарко. Генри молился, чтобы внутри вентиляция была нормальной во время выступления. Он вернулся через черный вход, который, к счастью, был у этого клуба, в гримерку. Там был Брайан.

— Волнуешься? — спросил он с улыбкой.  
— Да нет, совсем не волнуюсь. Я просто немного устал за этот тур. В твоей группе никто не догадывается ни о чем?  
— Кажется, Айзек подозревает что-то, но остальные нет, к счастью, — вздохнул Брайан. — Ладно, ты готовься, не буду мешать.

Несмотря на то, что до выступления осталось мало времени, Генри тщательно подготовился, пока другие участники группы настраивали инструменты, и он был доволен собой. Это помогало. Генри уверенно вышел на сцену.

— Хэй, мы Boston Manor, — сказал он, улыбаясь уже довольно большой толпе. — Покажем, как нужно отрываться сегодня.

Генри старался между песнями выдавать быстрые речи с шутками-прибаутками, поскольку у них был далеко не часовой сет. Перед одной из песен у него будто помутнился рассудок от эндорфинов, которые будто атаковали его во время выступления в тот день.

— Знаете, следующая песня о любви, — улыбнулся он. — Прекрасное чувство, пусть и не все могут его испытать. Я сам не так давно пережил расставание, и могу сказать, что сейчас влюбился снова, — осознав, что он сказал, Генри затошнило. Он не стал смотреть в глаза Брайану, который стоял с краю сцены. — Я могу сказать, что, блять, всему своё время. Найдётся тот, кто полюбит вас и кого полюбите вы. Погнали!

Он заметил крайне удивленный взгляд Майка, но не подал виду и сделал вид, что ничего особенного не сказал. Генри не хотелось рефлексировать в тот момент, потому что на это не было времени.

Когда они закончили сет, Генри направился к выходу со сцены у гримерки, где его остановил Брайан.  
— Генри… — тихо сказал он, трогая его за предплечье. Генри быстро огляделся, надеясь, что его товарищи по группе не заметили этого. — Это правда? То, что ты сказал на сцене.

— А ты как думаешь? — пробормотал Генри, однако лицо его будто выражало нежное желание взять Брайана за руку и увести куда-нибудь отсюда подальше, чтобы остаться с ним наедине. Но Генри стерпел, — иди, тебе пора. Ты так прекрасен сегодня. Впрочем, как всегда.

Брайан, посмотрев на него с небывалой нежностью, ушёл. Генри решил не уходить, потому что его охватило странное возбуждение. Он огляделся и заметил, что Майк, Дэн и Эш свалили к бару, а Джордан и вовсе куда-то испарился. Ладно, в одиночестве тоже можно насладиться выступлением крутой группы. Генри спрыгнул с не очень высокой сцены и встал прямо около неё с краю. Брайан, заметив его, с удивлением жестами спросил, зачем он туда пошёл. Генри пожал плечами и не двинулся с места. К его удовольствию, несколько человек в не особо густой толпе рядом, пожали ему руку. Он обрадовался, что давно снял очки. Потому, что все выступления Knocked Loose шли примерно по одному сценарию, но каждый раз удивляли.

Брайан нагнулся к нему со сцены и максимально громко из-за игравшей в перерывах между выступлениями музыки сказал:  
— Ты бы не стоял около сцены, это опасно, тебя ебнут.  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — с улыбкой ответил Генри. — Ты думаешь, что я боюсь?

— Ну, смотри, — улыбнулся Брайан и ушёл. Генри повернулся назад и с удивлением заметил Нила около бара сбоку. Генри помахал ему рукой. Он искренне надеялся на вежливость и тактичность публики, и не зря — Нила никто не доставал, с ним просто здоровались и тоже жали руки. К удивлению Генри, Нил направился в его сторону.

— Хэй, рад тебя видеть, — он пожал руку Генри, другой держа энергетик. — Сегодня без пива. Не видел Джордана?  
— Неа, я сам тебя хотел спросить, куда он делся.

Казалось, Нила уже не удивляло, что все знают про их с барабанщиком связь. Он нахмурился, но сразу же попытался сделать вид, что его ничего не тревожит.  
— Хорошо, что я пришёл сюда, — улыбнулся Нил. — Сейчас около сцены стоят в основном фанаты Knocked Loose, они со мной фоткаться не будут. Однако уже человек пять сфоткалось за те десять минут, что я был у бара. Ну, это не так страшно. Но я бы хотел насладиться шоу без того, чтобы меня отвлекали.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Генри. — Но сейчас тут начнётся ад.  
— Я поэтому и пришёл, — подмигнул ему Нил. Генри широко улыбнулся, слыша, как Knocked Loose уже проверяют звук. — Тряхнуть бы стариной щас. Выебем эту площадку.  
Генри заметил, как Брайан с интересом смотрел на них с Нилом, но отвернулся обратно. KL начали играть, и, действительно, начался ад. Глаза Генри расширились, когда Нил, хлопнув его по плечу, ринулся в уже образовавшийся мошпит.

— Охуеть, — воскликнула рядом с ним какая-то девушка, увидев это. Генри, широко улыбнувшись, повернулся к сцене. Мимо уже кто-то пролетел и чудом не ударил его ногой по голове. Генри ощутил оживление и желание двигаться тоже, глядя на прекрасного Брайана, который уже начал петь. Он встал поближе к мошпиту, но всё равно совсем недалеко у сцены. В него чуть не врезался радостный Нил. Генри по памяти подпевал тексты песен, некоторые куски оно очень хорошо знал. Движение не останавливалось практически никогда. Генри с Нилом трясли головами со всеми, что, конечно, объединяло. На Blood Will Have Blood Генри ловко подскочил к сцене, жестами показывая, чтобы Брайан ему дал микрофон. Тот согласился, Генри вскочил на сцену и взял у него в микрофон. В толпе неожиданно послышались одобряющие крики. Генри заорал так хорошо, как мог, хотя, конечно, их техники с Брайаном были разными:  
— Cover your tracks.  
Let revenge flood.  
You've made your mark,  
Blood will have blood.

Он вручил микрофон Брайана и спрыгнул в толпу с другой стороны сцены. Это было болезненно, но к удивлению, люди помогли ему смягчить падение и поставили на ноги. Со страхом он задумался о том, сколько синяков у него будет на теле завтра, но в целом, стало всё равно. Песня закончилась.

— Хэй, это было охуенно, — с надрывом сказал Брайан. — Огромное спасибо Генри из Boston Manor, — Генри широко улыбнулся, подходя обратно к центру и помахал ему рукой. На Counting Worms начался естественный и ожидаемый пиздец. Генри и Нил, всё ещё не уставший в мошпите, тоже подскочили к сцене, чтобы погавкать со всеми в микрофон. Генри неожиданно для себя сам запрыгнул на людей сзади, ощущения были незабываемыми.

Когда выступление Knocked Loose закончилось, Генри хлопнул Нила по плечу с громким возгласом о том, насколько охуенным это было. Нил с широкой улыбкой согласился и ушёл настраивать инструменты. Брайан вернулся в гримерку, Генри моментально заметил это, но решил подождать, пока остальные участники KL уйдут. Айзек с подозрением оглядел его, стоящего около гримерки, но ничего не сказал и просто ушёл. Брайан собрался тоже уйти, но, увидев Генри, вернулся обратно, видимо, сообразив, что к чему. Когда все ушли, Генри зашел туда, закрыв дверь.

— Брайан, — выдохнул он, глядя на вокалиста KL, — ты был крут.  
— И ты тоже, — улыбнулся тот. Генри казалось, что расстояние между ними слишком велико, потому он подошёл ближе. Брайан продолжил, — ты спрыгнул со сцены. Больно было? Не ударился?

— Всё хорошо, но, чувствую, уже появляются синяки, — усмехнулся Генри. Они уже хуже слышали друг друга потому, что ADTR начали проверять звук. Брайан подошёл ещё ближе.

— У меня мазь есть, если что, — сказал он, чуть ли не на ухо Генри. — Не панацея, но немного помогает.

— О да, я был бы рад, — ответил Генри, кладя ему руку на плечо и чувствуя, как Брайан напрягся. — Слушай, те мои слова — это абсолютная правда, ясно? Я знаю, что я правда влюбился, пусть мы и не знакомы сто лет.  
Брайан смущенно посмотрел на него:

— Я…я не знаю точно. Я совсем недавно расстался с девушкой, а сейчас ты… И я чувствую что-то особенное и сильное, но мне немного стыдно.  
— Тебе не стоит стыдиться этого, — сказал Генри, легонько погладив его по плечу. — Ты не обязан соблюдать какой-то там траур по прошлым отношениям. И я тоже. Ты замечательный, понятно? — он наклонился к Брайану. — Я сегодня смотрел на тебя и был поражен в очередной раз тем, какой ты классный. Ты меня всегда вдохновляешь на сцене.

Они с Брайаном посмотрели друг другу прямо в глаза, тот смутился, но решил не отступать. Не очень уверенными движениями Брайан быстро обнял Генри, прижимая его к себе, Генри склонился к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Они целовали друг друга сначала просто нежно и чувственно, не стремясь возбудить друг друга. К тому же они не забыли о том, что в гримерку мог кто-то войти. Но Брайан не мог держать свои руки при себе и Генри ощутил, как его откровенно лапают. Волна возбуждения протекла по его телу, отчего он сладострастно вздохнул. Брайан, осмелев, прижал его к стене и принялся целовать в шею, отчего у Генри, казалось, помутнел рассудок. ADTR уже начали играть.

— Можно? — спросил Брайан, будто очнувшись.  
— Трогай, — выдохнул Генри. Руки Брайана спустились к его животу, а потом еще ниже, отчего Генри достаточно громко простонал что-то нечленораздельное, пока Брайан целовал его ключицы. — Бля, я такой потный.

— Я тоже, плевать, — сказал Брайан, уже не в силах сдерживать себя. Сквозь штаны Генри он нащупал то, чего хотел уже очень давно. Генри очень громко простонал:  
— Давай потрахаемся уже, ну.

— Прямо здесь? — с сомнением спросил Брайан. — Давай в автобус, я только найду ключ, боже блять.  
Пока Генри прикидывал, как можно заниматься сексом в автобусе, Брайан искал ключи.  
— Бля, наконец-то, — радостно воскликнул он.- Пошли.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не эксперт в области гейского секса, поэтому извините, если что.

Генри и Брайан буквально ввалились в автобус и закрыли дверь на ключ. Брайан тут же принялся страстно целовать Генри прямо на кухне.  
— Не могу всё поверить, что я тебе нравлюсь, — вздохнул Генри.  
— Молчи, — пробормотал Брайан. — Ты самый красивый человек на свете.

Генри страстно впился поцелуем в его губы, пока тянул свою футболку наверх. Брайан помог ему, они, оторвавшись друг от друга, сняли с Генри верхнюю одежду. Брайан, взглянув на его обнаженное по пояс тело, вздохнул и принялся осыпать его поцелуями, отчего Генри ощутил, будто вот-вот сойдёт с ума. Он остановил Брайана и потянул его к постелям.  
— Бля, это будет неудобно, — пробурчал Брайан. Он сел на свою кровать и притянул к себе Генри, который приземлился рядом. Тот залез руками ему под футболку, задирая её. Брайан, с не особой охотой, но помог её снять.

— Ты что, стесняешься? — с улыбкой спросил Генри. — Ну, давай, иди ко мне.  
Генри поцеловал его в шею, руками лаская тело. Брайан уже дрожал от возбуждения, когда правая рука Генри соскользнула вниз, к паху.

— Ты такой красивый, а я… — начал Брайан, но Генри заткнул ему рот поцелуем, проникая туда языком, пока засунул руку Брайану в штаны. Он нащупал там член, обхватил его рукой и с удивлением отметил, что тот был довольно немаленьким. Брайан очень тяжело дышал, отвечая на поцелуи, но Генри хотелось заставить его стонать. Он оторвался от губ Брайана и принялся целовать его в грудь, спускаясь ниже, пока рукой настойчиво дрочил ему, вспоминая свой собственный опыт. Видимо, Брайану нравилось, потому что он простонал имя Генри снова. Тот надеялся, что член поместится у него во рту. Генри опустился на колени, наплевав на всё. Брайан громко застонал и коснулся его колючего затылка, когда тот, склонившись, взял его член в рот. Генри старался ориентироваться на свой опыт, когда у него был оральный секс и делать так же. Он не заглатывал член глубоко, потому что не мог, потом помогал себе рукой. Брайан уже не смог быть привычно сдержанным.

— Генри… — простонал он, посмотрев на то, как его член оказался в столь желанном хорошеньком рту Генри. — Боже, блять…  
Генри с почти ужасом осознал, что ему крайне нравится то, что с ними происходило. Он ласково положил руку на живот Брайана, второй помогая доставить ему удовольствие. Ему нравилось ощущать у себя во рту член человека, в которого он был влюблен, пусть и недавно. Он работал языком, стараясь не задевать член зубами, что было сложно, но он старался. Брайан уже, казалось, сходил с ума. Генри радовался, что он не пытался запихнуть ему в глотку член поглубже, а был максимально нежен. Генри чуть ускорился, стараясь расслабить глотку и максимально заглотнул член, но быстро отпустил, потому что не мог долго держать его. Брайан чуть не закричал.

— Блять, Генри! — простонал он, поглаживая того по затылку. Генри был счастлив, что у него хотя бы что-то получилось. — Я сейчас…  
Генри не понимал, что делать, когда это произойдет. Он почувствовал, как дрожит Брайан, но продолжал, усиленно работая языком. Брайан сначала молча, но затем с тихим стоном, наконец, кончил. Генри не отпускал его член, чтобы ничего не запачкать и просто всё проглотил.

— Ты что, сглотнул? — удивленно спросил Брайан. Тот кивнул. Брайан нежно поднял его к себе.- А ты хорош в этом…  
— Талант, наверное, — усмехнулся Генри. Брайан ласково прижал его к себе и поцеловал. Мысленно Генри удивился, что Брайан не брезговал целовать его после того, как он проглотил сперму, но было даже приятно. Гэррис нежно уложил его на свою кровать.

— Чёрт, я надеюсь, что мы тут поместимся, — усмехнулся он, стягивая с Генри штаны и не отбрасывая их, но аккуратно сложив сзади. — Всё-таки эти койки не расчитаны на секс двух мужчин.

— Я хотя бы могу вытянуть тут ноги, — сказал Генри. Брайан, улыбнувшись, поцеловал его в шею, тот зарылся пальцами в его густые волосы. Брайан спускался ниже, целуя его разгоряченное тело, особенно места, где были татуировки. Генри с удивлением, но удовольствием, почувствовал, как Брайан нежно целует и гладит его довольно худые бедра, нежно касаясь пальцами татуировки лого Black Flag. Иногда места, которые целовал Брайан, болели, видимо, там появлялись синяки или появились уже, но Генри это нравилось. Брайан даже слишком долго целовал его ноги, отчего он уже изнывал от желания.

— Трахни меня уже, — пробормотал он, пока губы Брайана целовали его преступно близко к паху.  
— Ты точно хочешь этого? — спросил Брайан шепотом. — Я не умею.  
— Я спрашивал у Джордана, — ответил покрасневший Генри. — Разберемся. Я всё пойму. Но… Нам нужно кое-что.  
— Ага, — сказал Брайан, задумчиво почесав голову. — Сейчас.

Он отошёл к небольшому шкафчику у стены под телевизором и поискал там что-то.  
— Было же, — с волнением сказал он, — а, вот. Нам повезло, что Кевин немного ебанутый, ей то ли струны мажет, то ли хрен знает что.

Брайан вернулся и принялся стягивать с Генри белье. Тот, вздохнув, не помогал ему, желая, чтобы он сделал это сам.  
— Я тебе доверяю, — сказал Генри. — И не боюсь. Мы же оба делаем это в первый раз.

Брайан с нежностью посмотрел на него и сложил белье туда же, куда и штаны. Он рукой сначала ласково дотронулся до члена Генри, затем взял банку со смазкой. Видимость была не очень хорошая, поэтому он наощупь постарался смазать задний проход Генри, пока тот принял самую удобную для этого позу.

— Да, хорошо, — выдохнул он, пока Брайан с чуть ли не педантичной точностью смазывал проход. Он зачарованно посмотрел на то, как Брайан засунул себе в рот пальцы другой руки, обслюнявив их. Генри вздрогнул, когда палец оказался внутри него, хотя это было пока не больно, пусть и очень непривычно, потому он постарался расслабиться. Брайан позволил ему привыкнуть к пальцу и засунул второй, смазывая проход вазелином и изнутри, Генри застонал, рефлекторно сжавшись.

— Всё нормально? — встревоженно спросил Брайан. Генри кивнул, глядя ему в лицо со сладострастным желанием. Брайан продолжил аккуратно двигать пальцами. Было не так страшно, как казалось раньше. Генри стало слегка больно, но он уже был готов к не самым приятным ощущениям, потому старался не напрягаться. Ещё сложнее стало, когда Брайан засунул в него третий палец. Генри было интересно, что ощущал он в тот момент, когда засовывал в него пальцы.

— Боже, — выдохнул Генри, ощущая это. — О мой бог.  
— Нет, меня зовут Брайан, — абсолютно ровно ответил тот, продолжая. На всякий случай он вынул пальцы и снова засунул их, проверяя, получилось ли подготовить Генри, видимо, критично прикидывая, получится ли туда засунуть свой член.

— Нет, ещё чуть-чуть, — сказал ему Генри. — Член у тебя ну… Немаленький.  
Он не видел, покраснел Брайан или нет, но мог бы биться об заклад, что да, покраснел. Он засунул ещё один палец в Генри, пока тот простонал что-то невнятное, выгибаясь и сжимая простынь в руках.

— Господи, даже поместилось, — прокомментировал Брайан. — У тебя определенно много талантов.  
Генри ощутил жгучее желание его придушить, но сдержался. Непривычная боль потихоньку уходила, ему было невыносимо приятно, хоть и казалось, что это слегка неправильно, отчего он ещё сильнее возбуждался. Генри ещё сильнее застонал, когда Брайан взял его член и сделал несколько быстрых и мягких движений вверх-вниз ладонью. Генри ласково погладил его по руке, пока его лицо выражало какое-то запредельное удовольствие. Брайан тщательно смазал свой член тоже, пока Генри хотелось пошутить про то, что на это, должно быть, уйдёт вся банка, но решил хотя бы сейчас не устраивать клоунаду. Брайан снова сосредоточенно засовывал в него палец, пока Генри поднял ноги и выгнулся, чтобы проникать было удобнее. Брайан устроился у него между ног и, с волнением вздохнув, аккуратно и медленно попытался войти. Член казался приятнее, чем пальцы, но из-за его размера Генри было немного больно, потому он коротко, но громко охнул.

— Ты чего? — с тревогой спросил Брайан. — Всё нормально?  
— Да, просто аккуратнее, — вздохнул Генри. Он подался бедрами навстречу Брайану, испытывая нечто абсолютно новое и удивительное. Брайан, держа его за ноги, немного наклонился к нему и провел рукой по торсу, пока тихонько двигаясь внутри. Генри так громко застонал, что испытал легкий (поскольку не заострял на нём внимания) страх, что их кто-то услышит. У него давно не было секса и даже желания подрочить, поэтому он подумал о том, что, наверное, кончит быстро, но решил, что не стоит париться из-за этого. Брайан чуть ускорился, с удивлением глядя на то, как глубоко он был внутри Генри.

— Блять, — выдохнул Брайан, — никогда такого не было.  
Генри сдавленно улыбнулся и продолжил двигаться бедрами ему навстречу. Брайан, издал долгожданный стон, погладил его по животу, затем выше. Генри положил его руку себе на горло, сдавливая. Брайан удивился, но, видимо, такой расклад ему понравился, поэтому он не убрал руку с горла Генри, который закрыл глаза от удовольствия. Брайан чуть ускорился, пока Генри издавал уже почти животные звуки, поскольку ему было немного больно и очень приятно одновременно.

— Если что-то не так, сразу скажи, — произнёс Брайан, не останавливаясь, а наоборот, ускоряясь.  
— Брайан, блять, Брайан, — практически кричал Генри. — О боже, да…

Брайан, чуть нависнув над ним, дотянулся и засунул большой палец глубоко ему в рот, а Генри его облизал. Ему казалось, что он сейчас взорвется или потеряет сознание. Он потянул руку к своему члену, но Брайан сам взял ему в руку и принялся надрачивать. Генри удивился, как он умудрялся делать одновременно и это, и трахать его. Генри вцепился в простыни, уже извиваясь от удовольствия. Брайан отпустил его член и хлопнул его по заднице.

— Хочешь, можешь перевернуться.  
Генри послушно встал в позу раком, надеясь, что стоять так на коленях будет не очень неудобно, поскольку те уже немного побаливали, после того, как он на них отсасывал Брайану. Тот снова заботливо смазал ему проход на всякий случай, затем медленно вошел, нежно погладив по спине.

— Черт, да, — простонал Генри, — трахай меня, не останавливайся.  
Брайан начал двигаться быстрее, держа его за задницу. Генри уже не мог не стонать без остановки, потому что в этой позе Брайан проникал в него ещё глубже, чем раньше.

— Хлопни, — сдавленно попросил Генри, уже чувствуя усталость, но также приближение оргазма. Брайан довольно сильно хлопнул его по заднице, потому Генри чуть не вскрикнул. — Бля, я сейчас… а если я запачкаю…

— Плевать, — ответил Брайан. Генри, к счастью, не кончил сразу, но каким-то образом он ощущал, что Брайан вот-вот сам кончит. Но он сел и потянул Генри к себе на колени. Тот повиновался. Брайан обхватил его руками, пока Генри старался удобно устроиться, чтобы продолжить. Он дрожал от поцелуев Брайана в спину, пока тот снова вошел в него и продолжил двигаться. Брайан погладил его по бедру, пока он стонал, наслаждаясь их ещё большей близостью.

— Генри, — простонал Брайан, снова поглаживая его по бедрам. Ему казалось, что сейчас точно сойдёт с ума, а боли он уже не чувствовал. Он ощутил, как Брайан кончил в него и тяжело выдохнул. Генри удивился тому, что Брайан оказался довольно сильным, когда тот уложил его на спину снова и, нежно поцеловав в губы, опустился к члену. Генри затаил дыхание, когда тот взял его в рот и даже смог заглотнуть достаточно глубоко. Сначала движения Брайана были не очень уверенными, но Генри уже был слишком близок к оргазму, при этом удивляясь, что продержался так долго. Брайан гладил его по ноге, пока облизывал член, а Генри понял, что действительно вот-вот кончит, потому выгнулся, испытывая невиданное прежде наслаждение, И потому секунды длились как часы. С вскриком он кончил в рот Брайану, который не щадил его даже в этот момент.  
Когда всё закончилось, Генри расслабился и ощутил ужасную усталость. Брайан, оглядев его, прилег рядом, хоть и было довольно тесно, и нежно поцеловал его в губы.

— Чёрт, — прошептал он. — Со мной такого никогда не было ещё.  
— Со мной тоже, — устало, но ласково сказал Генри, слабо улыбаясь, пока обнимал одной рукой Брайана, который лежал у него чуть ли не на груди. Другой рукой он погладил его по голове. — Ты был чудесным, спасибо.

Брайан снова поцеловал его со всей нежностью. Генри было странно понимать, что он целовался с человеком, которому пару минут назад кончил в рот, но отвращения не испытывал.

— Сет ADTR уже кончился, наверное, — прошептал, вставая, Брайан. — Тебя хватятся.  
— Я так устал, — признался Генри. Брайан встал и отдал ему аккуратно сложенное белье и штаны, пока Генри любовался его татуировками на ноге. — Спасибо.

Они оделись, подняв свои футболки с пола. Генри постарался поправить свою одежду, чтобы не выглядеть слишком помятым, но он был так вымотан, что на это уже было всё равно. Брайан сказал, что сам приберется, потому Генри нежно обнял его на прощание, поцеловал и ушёл к мотелю, еле держась на ногах, но испытывая какое-то невыразимое счастье.


	7. Chapter 7

— Генри! Проснись, Генри!  
Он открыл глаза, медленно выплывая из тяжелого сна, и увидел наклонившегося к нему встревоженного Джордана, который тряс его за плечо.  
— А? Что? — пробормотал Генри, пока не в силах пошевелиться.  
— Нам выезжать скоро в последний город этот, — напомнил ему Джордан. — Я еле-еле тебя разбудил.

— Бля, извини, — Генри еле-еле перевернулся, всё ещё не чувствуя, что он находится в реальности.- Я просто впал в тяжелый и длинный сон. Переутомился вчера.  
— Что-то случилось? — удивился Джордан. — Ладно, погоди. Хочешь кофе? Я купил себе, но мне не понравилось, он ещё не остыл.

— Ага, — пробормотал Генри, еле присаживаясь на кровати. Джордан отдал ему довольно большой стакан. Генри отпил. Ему-то было плевать на вкус, нужно было просто начать соображать. — Вчера было весело, просто пиздец.  
— И что произошло? — Джордан присел на свою кровать. Этот номер был чуть лучше предыдущего, жаль, они там оставались на гораздо меньшее время.  
— Ага, произошло, — Генри покраснел, вспоминая о том, что было вчера. — Ну… Пока ADTR играли свой сет.  
— И? — Джордан с удивлением поднял бровь.

— Мы с Брайаном… у них в автобусе… — Генри казался себе школьником, который врал, что лишился девственности. Джордан, казалось, понял его. Он выглядел офигевшим.  
— Правда??? Что вы делали?

— Всё, — Генри, смущенно улыбнувшись, выпил еще кофе.  
— Даже в задницу? — наконец-то смелее спросил Джордан. Генри кивнул. — И тебе понравилось?  
— Да, никогда такого в жизни не было прежде. Невероятные ощущения.  
Джордан неожиданно грустно вздохнул.

— Честно говоря, я даже завидую, потому что мне кажется, что Нил не испытывает ко мне таких нежных чувств, — он начал нервно прикасаться к краю покрывала. — Таких, как ты к Брайану, видимо.

— Ох, я не могу тебе точно сказать за Нила, но, мне казалось, вчера, когда я встретил его на гиге, он беспокоился о тебе и спрашивал, где ты, — вспомнил Генри. Джордан встрепенулся.

— Ну, это ещё гарантия, — вздохнул он. — Мы встретились потом вчера, он как-то равнодушно попрощался со мной. Я не понимаю. Извини, что гружу, но мне некому больше рассказать, я боюсь пока остальным об этом говорить, хотя они и так всё знают. Прости, что сказал им тогда, я случайно…

— Да ладно, забей, — отмахнулся Генри. — Всё равно они узнают, потому что я хочу с ним попробовать, ну… отношения.  
— Это так прекрасно, — сказал Джордан, грустно улыбаясь. — Мне кажется, вы прекрасная пара.  
— Вы с Нилом тоже.  
— Не знаю, нужно посмотреть. И тем более, завтра последний концерт в туре. Не представляю, что будет дальше. Надеюсь, у вас получится лучше.

***

Генри отчего-то боялся писать Брайану, пока он ехали в следующий город. Снова было довольно жарко. Генри улёгся прямо в машине. Пусть и спал ночью довольно долго, но ему захотелось уснуть снова. Остальные участники группы неожиданно не стали доставать его шуточками и просто занимались своими делами. Джордан пару раз обеспокоенно спрашивал у него, всё ли в порядке, что было приятно Генри.  
Ехали они довольно долго, почти до вечера. В мотеле Генри наконец-то встретил Брайана, который, видимо, очень хотел остаться с ним наедине.

— Пойдём ко мне, Айзек ушел на пару часов, — тихо сказал он. Генри кивнул. Они прошли дальше по коридору, и Брайан открыл дверь номера. Они, оглянувшись, быстро зашли туда. Брайан, закрыв дверь, сразу обнял Генри и прижал его к себе.

— Брайан… — с нежностью выдохнул тот. Он отстранился и оглядел Генри.  
— Ты нормально себя чувствуешь после вчерашнего? — обеспокоенно спросил Брайан.  
— Честно говоря, синяки после гига — это болезненно. А так прекрасно, хотя я вчера ужасно утомился. У тебя всё хорошо?

Брайан кивнул. Он, поколебавшись, нежно поцеловал Генри в губы, а тот обнял его и прижал к своей груди.  
— Я так рад, что мы встретились, — сказал Генри. — И я… Я так влюблен в тебя, Брайан. То, что произошло между нами вчера — слишком прекрасно.  
— И я в тебя, — сказал Брайан, прижимаясь к нему. — Ты такой теплый, не то, что я.  
— Да, но мы всё равно подходим друг к другу, — тихо сказал Генри. — Я ещё никогда не был в чём-то так уверен.

Брайан, встав на цыпочки, поцеловал его в губы. Генри слишком устал, чтобы испытывать какое-то возбуждение, поэтому поцелуй получился довольно невинным и милым. Он погладил Брайана по щеке.  
— У тебя очень красивые глаза, — тихо сказал Генри. — Такие холодные, но ясные и умные.

***

Генри доковылял метров пятьсот до ближайшего кафе с сильным желанием наесться, пусть и в одиночестве. Уже темнело, но всё ещё было жарко из-за большей влажности этих широт. Брайан сказал, что ему нужно заняться какими-то своими делами, да и привлекать внимание к себе им не хотелось. Генри желал поскорее зайти в кафе, где работал кондиционер, потому что он весь вспотел по дороге, вспотела даже голова под кепкой, хотя волосы ещё не настолько отросли. Он зашёл внутрь и облегченно выдохнул, но всё же решил сесть не прямо под кондиционером, чтобы не простыть. Кафе выглядело как обычная забегаловка с огромными, будто витринными, окнами, Генри упал на зеленый диван, к нему тут же подбежала миловидная официантка, напомнившая ему Лили Джеймс из «Малыша на драйве». Она быстро протянула ему меню, как-то нервно улыбнулась и ушла. Генри особо не втыкал туда, просто решив выбрать самый большой бургер и кока-колу. Оглядевшись, он заметил Айзека в другом конце зала, тоже сидящего в одиночестве. Генри помахал ему рукой. К счастью, Айзек заметил это. Он, взяв свою чашку с кофе, подошёл к столику Генри и, спросив разрешения, сел напротив.

— Круто вы выступили вчера, — довольно заметил Генри.  
— Ты тоже классно ворвался, — с привычно широкой и доброй улыбкой, которая притягивала к нему окружающих людей, сказал Айзек. — Я был впечатлен твоей мощью.  
— Я старался, но конечно я не Брайан в плане экстрим вокала, — пожал плечами Генри.

— Да, он крут, — сказал Айзек, отпив кофе из стакана. — Никогда в нём не сомневался, убеждаюсь в том, что он на своём месте, каждый день.  
— Я уверен, что он тоже убеждается каждый день, что ты на своём месте, — Генри улыбнулся официантке, когда она принесла ему целый чайник с чашкой. — Чаю хочешь?  
— Спасибо, но нет, –вежливо отказался Айзек.

Генри помедлил, стараясь не затягивать паузу, потому что ему всё же хотелось кое-что сказать.  
— Не подумай ничего, но… Я сам некоторое время назад расстался с девушкой, а Брайан сказал, что тоже порвал со своей недавно. Но он особо больше ничего не рассказывает, и это странно, я имею в виду… — Генри нервно сглотнул, быстро соображая, как бы ему не спалиться. — Это так странно. Когда мы с Джо расстались, я ныл Джордану целыми днями.

— Нет, ну он немножко загонялся из-за расставания, — сказал Айзек. — Но Брайан сам порвал с ней, к тому же, чувства давно прошли, потому что они действительно долго встречались, сейчас он жалеет об этом, поэтому и загонялся. Мы с Оттером наслушались всякого, но в целом, всё лучше, чем могло бы быть.

— Просто он такой скрытный и сдержанный, что это иногда пугает, — пожал плечами Генри. — Я просто с людьми обычно более открыто общаюсь. По крайней мере, близкими.  
— Вы успели сблизиться, — Айзек приподнял бровь и отпил из стакана снова. — Я заметил.

Генри с недоумением посмотрел на него, не зная, что делать. Айзек загадочно усмехнулся.  
— Я вчера подошёл к нашему автобусу во время сета ADTR, потому что мне нужно было там что-то забрать, так что я слышал, насколько вы сблизились, — абсолютно не церемонясь, сказал Айзек с ухмылкой, отчего щеки Генри залились краской.

— Ну, мы… Да… Ну…  
— Да успокойся! — засмеялся Айзек. — Вы взрослые люди, сами разберётесь. Но в любом случае, все рано или поздно узнают. Есть стереотип, что только женщины сплетничают, но это неправда, у меня в группе такие сплетники, что страшно. Да и у тебя, я уверен.

— Они уже насплетничали и похихикали надо мной, — вздохнул Генри. — Но они правду не знают точно. Я бы пока не хотел, чтобы все узнали о нас. Мы и сами пока не решили ничего.  
— А я-то удивлялся, чего Брайан про тебя так часто говорит, — усмехнулся Айзек снова. — Не удивлен. Я никому не скажу, что слышал, конечно.

Генри снова покраснел, вспоминая прошлый вечер и то, какие звуки он издавал. Айзек бегло взглянул на дисплей смартфона:  
— Извини, мне срочно нужно пойти по делам. Хорошего вечера тебе!

Генри удивился всеобщей внезапной деловитости и наконец-то получил заказанный им бургер, который действительно стоил ожидания. Генри не чувствовал себя одиноко, ему даже хотелось посидеть и поесть, не отвлекаясь на общение с кем-либо. Когда он закончил, он достал свой телефон и уткнулся в инстаграм, пытаясь игнорировать новые фотографии Джо в ленте. Генри принялся лениво попивать колу в абсолютно расслабленном состоянии. Вечер, казалось, проходил прекрасно. Неожиданно вокалист услышал, как его кто-то окликнул по имени. Он оглянулся и увидел Джордана, зашедшего в кафе. Видок у него был не особо весёлый.

— Хорошо, что ты тут, — вздохнул он, садясь туда, где был Айзек минут пятнадцать назад. Генри уже с беспокойством оглядел барабанщика:  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Да, котик, — грустно ответил Джордан. У Генри буквально разрывалось сердце от печали в его голосе.- Нил мне сказал, что ему не нужны серьёзные отношения, я…

— О боже, — с сожалением негромко воскликнул Генри. — Кошмар.  
— Я так и думал, но всё равно, — Джордан печально уставился на поверхность стола. Генри опасался, что он сейчас расплачется. — Это очень неприятно.  
— Бля, милый, ты заслуживаешь большего, — уверенно сказал Генри. — Хочешь чего-нибудь поесть? Ну, давай!

Джордан пожал плечами. Генри подумал о том, как же сильно он обожал этого кудрявого ласкового человека, который называл его котиком и всегда был готов выслушать. С другими участниками группы отношения тоже были прекрасными, но с Джорданом — крепкая сердечная дружба. И Генри точно не знал, как мог ему помочь, но пытался.

— Ну, давай, поешь, я заплачу, — он подозвал официантку, и та принесла им меню снова. Джордан принялся рассматривать его с сосредоточенным видом, пытаясь что-нибудь выбрать. В итоге скромно выбрал кофе и какое-то пирожное.  
— Слушай, он тебя не заслуживает, правда, — честно сказал Генри. — Он неплохой чувак, но… Это не то, что тебе нужно. Я знаю, как сложно смириться с тем, что я сказал, мои отношения вообще длились долго, а потом она ушла. Мы заслуживаем любви, понимания и заботы, не от абы кого, а от того, кто будет предельно искренен с нами. Такой хороший и добрый человек как ты заслуживает всего лучшего, а не просто интрижку в туре, я так считаю. Ты один из моих самых близких друзей, и я очень люблю тебя.

Джордан кротко и благодарно улыбнулся, видимо, стараясь сдержать слёзы.  
— Спасибо тебе большое, Генри, я тоже тебя очень люблю, — его голос дрожал. — Надеюсь, у вас с Брайаном всё будет прекрасно.  
— Я тоже надеюсь, — вздохнул Генри. — Это сложно, мы всё-таки живём в разных странах. Ты сам понимаешь.

— Да, но при желании всегда можно найти выход, я надеюсь, что у вас получится.  
— Я боюсь конца тура, если честно, — сказал Генри подавленно. — Придётся решать, что делать дальше.  
— Ты не уверен в нём?

— Не знаю. Я ни в ком не уверен. Сам я готов многое сделать, но, зная его ситуацию сейчас, не понимаю, как быть дальше. Придётся немного подождать.  
— Ну, это будет неплохая проверка, — заметил Джордан. — Я имею в виду, серьёзные у вас намерения или нет.  
Генри согласился с ним, но страх никуда не ушёл.


	8. Chapter 8

На следующий день с утра Генри испытывал какую-то особую тревожность, которую пытался заглушить парой пинт пива, которые ему принес Джордан. Естественно, не получалось. Барабанщик с беспокойством посмотрел на своего вокалиста.

— Тебе ничего не нужно ещё? — заботливо спросил Джордан. Генри хотелось попросить его сходить к Брайану и привести сюда, но он просто покачал головой. — Генри, ты чего так переживаешь?

— Я боюсь, — признался Генри. — Того, что он скажет и что будет дальше. Действительно боюсь.  
— Разве он давал тебе поводы думать, что он скажет тебе то же самое, что и Нил мне? — серьёзно спросил Джордан, садясь на кровать рядом. — Котик, прекрати. Тебе нужно с ним поговорить и всё.

— Я сегодня чувствую себя ужасно, — признался Генри. — Мне кажется, я его просто недостоин и всё. Может, и не нужно ничего…  
— Боже, прекрати, — оборвал его Джордан. — Помнишь, что ты мне сказал вчера? Ты тоже достоин любви и заботы. Ты же наше солнышко, ну! Генри!

Он слабо улыбнулся, разумом понимая, что Джордан прав. Но всё равно не был готов предпринимать каких-то шагов и разговаривать обо всём с Брайаном именно сейчас. Он допил пиво и, было, поднялся, чтобы убрать стакан, но Джордан остановил Генри и забрал его сам. Генри, не понимая, чем он заслужил такого хорошего друга, остался лежать на кровати, тяжело дыша. Он решил пока просто послушать музыку и попытаться расслабиться. Джордан притащил ему кучу конфет и заварил чаю. Генри грешным делом подумал о том, что Джордан таким образом будто компенсирует неожиданный отцовский инстинкт, но не был уверен, что такой существует.

— Нужно настроиться на выступление вечером, сам понимаешь, — сказал Джордан. — Потому лучше сиди пока что.

— Хорошо, конечно. Спасибо тебе огромное за всё.  
В дверь без стука завалился Майк, с любопытством их оглядывая, на что Джордан ответил ему упреком во взгляде. Майк сел на его кровать, глядя на Генри.  
— Ну и чего киснем, девочки?  
— Не киснем мы, — пробурчал вокалист.- Я устал уже под конец тура, чувствую себя паршиво, решил пока полежать.

— Ничего, скоро полетим домой, так что держись, — Майк зевнул и почесал глаз. — Вчера, правда, струна лопнула, а запасные кончились. Пришлось бегать тут искать по магазинам. Еле нашёл что-то подходящее. Вот подстава.

— Мда уж, — мрачно заметил Джордан. — Могу сказать, что я тоже заебался. Быстрее бы домой.  
От разговоров о доме у Генри будто потяжелело в груди от тревоги, поэтому Джордан, поняв всё по его выражению лица, выпроводил Майка и ушёл сам. Генри остался один, наслаждаясь альбомом To Be Everywhere Is To Be Nowhere от Thrice*, хотя от пары песен ему стало даже тоскливее. Часы тянулись медленно, но наконец-то пришло время отправляться на площадку, поэтому за ним зашёл Джордан. Генри почти не ел, но его всё равно подташнивало. Ему хотелось ударить себя в лицо, чтобы привести в чувства, но он сдержался и просто постарался успокоиться. Уже около площадки он заметил Айзека и Коула из KL, потому помахал им рукой с натянутой улыбкой. Брайана тогда он не увидел. Генри шатался по залу, когда Дэн подозвал его и показал ему остаток, видимо, большого косяка за сценой. Видимо, кто-то до них там повеселился**. Boston Manor всем составом прочекали звук, но остальным было слишком лень этим заниматься. Когда двери открыли и людей наконец-то начали запускать на концерт, Генри допивал банку энергетика. Он увидел Брайана, который шёл в гримерку.

— Привет! — сказал Брайан, пожав ему руку, потому что вокруг были остальные. Генри слабо улыбнулся в ответ и отошёл, пока Брайан с тревогой смотрел на него, обернувшись, но не решившись его дергать. Генри сел с краю сцены, не опасаясь того, что запачкается. В сердце что-то кольнуло, когда он подумал о том, как красив был в тот день Брайан, как преображалось его лицо, когда он аккуратно и сдержанно улыбался, как глаза его смотрели на Генри с нежностью, какими красивыми и белыми были его руки. Генри тяжело вздохнул, допивая энергетик. Ему хотелось снова прижиматься к Брайану, целовать его, раздевать и отдаваться ему снова и снова, но он боялся, что Брайан не будет готов к тем трудностям, через которые им придётся пройти, чтобы быть вместе. Генри вгляделся в Вестфолла, проходящего мимо них, размышляя о том, как этот человек посмел сделать Джордану больно. И как ему хватило на это совести? А вдруг и Брайану хватит? Генри вздохнул, отмахиваясь перед выступлением от этих мыслей.

Выступал он как в последний (не только в туре) раз. Иногда Генри казалось, что сейчас он закончится, но прилив адреналина помогал. Он помогал людям подниматься на сцену и прыгнуть оттуда, хвалил за смелость. Он заметил, как Коул и Кевин Оттер наблюдают за выступлением Boston Manor. Брайана не было. Генри старался не думать об этом. Когда выступление кончилось, он ушёл в гримерку и просто упал на диван. Сил почти не было. Он слышал, как KL уже готовятся играть и всё же решил пойти посмотреть на выступление хотя бы со сцены. Когда он встал с краю сцены, он заметил, как Брайан снова кинул на него тревожный взгляд, готовясь выступать. Генри отвёл глаза, нервно дергая себя за край белой футболки Black Flag. Он исподлобья оглядел Брайана, который казался ему самым красивым человеком в мире, особенно в тот момент, такой гармоничный и сосредоточенный. Генри хотелось поцеловать его, прижать к себе, целовать всё более страстно, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, раздевая его и целуя его тело. Генри вспомнил тот вечер и свой член во рту у Брайана, сам не веря в то, что это произошло. Он смущенно снова принялся разглядывать вокалиста KL. Брайан уже не замечал этого, проверяя микрофон.

Всё выступление Knocked Loose Генри стоял с краю сцены, даже не опасаясь, что ему от кого-то прилетит в лицо или ещё куда-то. Пару раз он беспокоился за то, что Брайана могут порвать на части, особенно во время Counting Worms, но тот справлялся хорошо. Когда закончилось выступление, Генри спрыгнул со сцены и пошёл к выходу из клуба, намереваясь уйти в свой номер. Неожиданно он услышал голос Брайана.

— Генри! Ты куда? Подожди.  
Он устало остановился, ожидая Брайана. Тот подошёл к нему.  
— Ты чего? — спросил Брайан. — Всё в порядке?  
— Нет… Да… Бля, забей, ок? — Генри развернулся и пошёл к выходу. Он уже прошел метров сто от клуба к мотелю, как кто-то схватил его за руку и развернул.

— Я не могу забить, — громко и твёрдо сказал Брайан. — Что с тобой такое, скажи? Мы с тобой вообще не говорили уже сутки, и сегодня ты такой… Что случилось?  
— Ничего, — пробормотал Генри. — У меня просто тревога. Своя. Ты не виноват. Ты такой прекрасный сегодня, — вздохнул он. Брайан не отпускал его руку. — Ты чего, нас могут увидеть.

— Да плевать, — отмахнулся тот. — Генри, прошу, скажи, в чём дело? Я же чувствую, что что-то не так.  
Генри опустил глаза, слыша, как ADTR начали играть свой сет. Почему каждый раз одно и то же?

— Я думал о кое-чем. Сейчас тур кончится, и тебе придётся поехать домой, мне тоже. Я сам не боюсь, я готов ждать долго. Но ты понимаешь, что это очень сложно? Думаю, да. Я просто думал, вдруг тебе не захочется проходить через такие трудности ради меня…

— О боже, — закатил глаза Брайан. — Ты действительно мне настолько не доверяешь?  
— Дело не в доверии, — возразил Генри. — Это нормально, наверное. Не хотеть так усложнять себе жизнь.

— Генри, ты не усложнение жизни, ты человек, в которого я влюблен, — покачал головой Брайан. — Пойдём куда-нибудь, где сможем побыть наедине, прошу тебя.  
Генри повёл его в номер, предварительно написав об этом Джордану, чтобы тот не прервал их уединения, надеясь, что тот на него не обидится. Вечер наконец-то был прохладным, потому дышалось гораздо лучше. По дороге Брайан несколько раз ласково и быстро брал его за руку, переплетая с ним пальцы, когда рядом никого не было. Сердце Генри очевидно начинало биться гораздо быстрее.

Когда они зашли внутрь, Генри всё-таки закрыл дверь на ключ и усадил Брайана на свою кровать. Он включил не верхний свет, но маленький приглушенный ночник, который благо был у них в номере на тумбочке рядом с кроватью. Генри сел рядом с Брайаном, глядя на его полуосвещенное, но всё равно прекрасное лицо. Брайан ласково погладил его по щеке, не в силах оторвать от него взгляд.

— С каждым днём ты кажешься мне всё красивее и красивее, — тихо сказал Брайан, ещё раз погладив его. — Никогда не видел никого красивее.  
— Даже не могу поверить, — ответил Генри, краснея. — И не могу поверить в то, что случилось между нами, — он подвинулся к Брайану, насколько это было возможно и взял его за руку, приблизившись к его лицу. — Я хочу быть с тобой, Брайан, понимаешь? Действительно хочу. Чтобы это было серьёзно. Желательно надолго. Пусть я всё ещё не знаю каждого дня из твоей биографии, я чувствую, что ты нужный мне человек. Я не боюсь попробовать, я боюсь, что ты не захочешь пробовать со мной…

— Перестань, — мягко оборвал его Брайан. — Я тоже чувствую это, особенно после того, что между нами было. Это, правда, многое значит и после всего дерьма, что приключилось. Я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе, чтобы ты каждый день просыпался рядом со мной, и чтобы я мог целовать тебя и…

Генри впился в его губы страстным поцелуем, прижимаясь к нему чуть ли не до боли. Брайан сначала был удивлён таким поцелуем, но ответил ему тем же. Генри бы упрекал себя за сомнение в Брайане в тот момент, но был слишком поглощен поцелуем. Он оторвался от Брайана, всё ещё оставаясь в его объятьях.

— Я хочу быть только твоим, — прошептал Генри. — Хочу отдаваться тебе во всех смыслах, только возьми и не отпускай. Я сделаю для тебя всё, что угодно.  
Брайан улыбнулся и, склонив его немного к себе, и нежно поцеловал в лоб и сказал:  
— Ничего мне не нужно, только твоя любовь. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, я обещаю. Самое главное, что мы вместе, остальное уже неважно.

Генри улыбнулся Брайану так, что тот подумал, что убил бы любого за эту улыбку, если бы ему пришлось. Брайан улыбнулся в ответ и погладил по голове человека, который стал практически родным за этот недолгий летний тур.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2016 г. выпуска.  
> ** Отсылка к моему опыту волонтерства на концертных площадок, когда я только пришла в клуб и к нам подбежал один из оргов с вот такой офигительной историей о косяке за сценой.


End file.
